De lo que rodea a Albus Severus Potter)(La tercera generación
by notanormalnightmare
Summary: "Porque hay una historia después de la historia y cada historia merece ser contada". Se dice que no conoces a alguien hasta que pasas tiempo con él lejos de donde suelen converger, ahora Albus y Rose lo comprenden. Ahora saben que no son los únicos que sufren, y que mucho menos, son los únicos que lo hacen por un pasado que no es el suyo.
1. Chapter 1

Era primero de septiembre y Albus Severus Potter estaba temblando.

James se había aburrido de molestarle y fue con sus amigos. Lily había corrido a comprar golosinas en el carrito de dulces antes de que este fuera subido al tren, y sus padres conversaban amenamente con varios de sus amigos que también llevaban a sus hijos. Él no quería acercarse ni a saludar, sus temores le superaban en ese momento. Estaba sentado sobre su baúl simplemente viendo las cosas pasar.

-Soy Fey Wood- una niña con unos ojos azules intensos y una cabellera ondulada castaña hasta media espalda le sonrió. Llevaba puesta una playera de las Arpías de Holyhead, un pantalón blanco, lo que Albus adivinó como botas de quidditch, y un gran moño sobre su cabeza del lado izquierdo de los colores de las arpías, verde y dorado. El moño junto con su fleco desordenado le daban cierta apariencia adorable. La niña ya llevaba puesta la túnica de Hogwarts.

-A ti ya te conozco, Fey. Sabes que soy Albus Potter- él señaló ladeando con la cabeza a los padres de ambos que reían junto con los señores Finnigan, Thomas, Jordan y algunos otros tíos de Albus-. No tiene sentido.

-Pensé que sería divertido fingir que no nos conocíamos- dijo Fey, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tonterías- respondió Albus, cortante.

-Albus, ¿estás nervioso?

-No.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No.

-Tu hermano ya abrió apuestas con varios a que entras a Slytherin.

-¿Sí? No me interesa.

-Basta de abusos- ella negó con la cabeza y volvió con sus padres y su hermano mayor.

Albus se quedó nuevamente solo, y volvió a echar un vistazo a la estación. A lo lejos pudo identificar al señor Malfoy, junto con su familia y quienes suponía Albus eran el resto de los Slytherin del curso de su padre. Dos niños rubios reían a carcajadas, un niño y una niña. La sonrisa de ella era contagiosa, y Albus ahora sonreía por ello.

No pasó más de un minuto cuando el tren dio la alarma de que los alumnos debían ingresar al tren. Rose lo volteó a ver, y él asintió con la cabeza. Bajó de su baúl y comenzó a empujarlo. Se despidió de sus padres rápidamente y entró en el tren con el corazón acelerado.

.

.

.

-¡Esperen!- el grito de Draco había sido en vano.

Scorpius y Avril ya habían atravesado la estación.

Draco vio a la hija que le seguía a Scorpius, Phoenix, rodar los ojos mientras apretaba aún más su mano. Astoria gritó a su único hijo tomando de las manos a sus gemelas, sus hijas menores, las cuales temían a su madre enojada.

Pansy se golpeó la frente ligeramente, murmurando el nombre de su hija. Blaise rió por lo que Pansy se lamentaba.

Gregory Goyle recordaba a su hija mayor, Krystal, todo lo que podría llegar a ocurrir en Hogwarts. La niña apenas y lo escuchaba y sólo se dedicaba a asentir con la cabeza, desinteresada.

-Ya Draco, cálmate. Sólo son niños y quieren jugar- Astoria alcanzó el paso rápido de su marido y Phoenix.

-¿Me dices a mí que me calme?- respondió él, mirándola sin entender su comentario.

-Tal vez exploté un poquito.

-¿Un poquito?

-Ya Draco, fomentas el miedo hacia mí.

-Mami, eso lo hiciste tú sola- intervino Bethie Malfoy, la menor de las gemelas.

-Silencio Bethie- le sonrió su madre.

-Astoria, ¿estás con el periodo verdad?

-Efectivamente.

Draco negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Finalmente, todos cruzaron a la estación, y avistaron a Marcus Flint, quien no tenían idea de que tenía una familia.

-Flint, ha sido mucho tiempo- Blaise Zabini puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hija mayor y le ofreció la otra para estrecharla.

-Lo mismo digo, Zabini. Wow, nos perdimos la pista. No tenía idea de sus matrimonios y de sus hijos.

-Bueno, esta es la mía- palmeó el hombro de Avril, sonriendo-. Y estas dos atrás de ella. Y Pansy es mi esposa. Sí, estoy rodeado de mujeres.

-Draco y yo tuvimos suerte y tenemos, por lo menos, un niño- siguió Gregory Goyle-. Mira, ella es Krystal, ella va a entrar a Hogwarts y es...

-Y es la mayor- interrumpió Tracey Davis, tirándole de la manga a su esposo.

-Lo que mi mamá evito que dijera mi papá, es que soy lesbiana- sonrió la niña de ojos claros y cabello oscuro o claro según la luz-. Pero está bien, recién lo admití hace una semana y pues, usted ya saben cómo son los antiguos sangre pura. Continuaré yo, y ahorraré la estúpida conversación en la que todos hablan sobre sus vidas. Mira, yo me llamo Krystal porque mis ojos son de un azul muy claro. Mis padres, Gregory y Tracey Goyle, se separaron a las tres semanas de nacimiento. Prácticamente mi abuela me cuidaba mientras ella se acostaba con otros hombres, y así salió embarazada de Megan, quien lleva el apellido de mi madre porque su padre es desconocido, además, nos parecemos a ella. Los tres lo hacemos, de hecho. Continúo. Mis padres se dieron cuenta de que no podían estar sin el otro. Así que se casaron otra vez en una ceremonia más pequeña. El producto fue mi hermano Erick. Ahí terminan los hijos, tres seguidos. Dos y medio para las malas lenguas. Eso es todo por el matrimonio Goyle Davis. Siguiente matrimonio con tres hijos, hijas en este caso. El matrimonio Zabini Parkinson. La mayor es Avril, se parece a su abuela paterna, en el cabello sobre todo, aunque también se cree una diva como ella. Se llama Avril con uve porque mi tío Blaise dice que Abril no es visualmente genial y April ya estaba muy gastado. Además, sí nació en el mes de abril. La siguiente con dos años de diferencia a ella es Amaya, quien nació en mayo, y por eso se hizo la composición para su nombre. Es evidente que es la más parecida de las tres a mi tía Pansy. La siguiente con cuatro años de diferencia con Amaya y seis con Avril, es Dariann. Ella nació en diciembre, y como no había mucho que hacer, decidieron tomar sólo la D del principio y echaron rienda suelta a su imaginación. Tiene cosas de ambos. Cabe mencionar que Avril es súper fanática del Puddlemere United. Scorpius y yo somos sus mejores amigos, pero en el fondo sé que quiere más a Scorpius. Continúo. Después están los Malfoy. El mayor es Scorpius, quien también es fan de la liga de Quidditch, pero no tiene un favorito. Le sigue Phoenix, quien fue adoptada tras ser abandonada en la puerta de la mansión, Scorpius dice que la quieren más a ella que a él y las gemelas juntas. Scorpius y Phoenix se llevan dos años de diferencia. Le siguen las gemelas. Iracebeth y Jane, el nombre de la primera fue escogido por Phoenix y el segundo por Avril, ya que además de que mi tío Draco y mi tía Astoria son padrinos de Avril, ella vive prácticamente en su casa y le quieren como otra hija, siempre está ahí, hasta tiene su cuarto y algunos cambios de ropa en la mansión. Continúo. Después están los Bulstrode. Mi tía Millicent es madre soltera. No estaba casada, pero vivía con su novio, el cual murió durante la gestación de Evan. Por eso lleva el apellido de mi tía. Te preguntarás, ¿y Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott? Bueno, adivina, la tía Daphne es una solterona que se divorció a las dos semanas de matrimonio porque le metieron los cuernos, ahora viaja por el mundo y nos trae regalos geniales a los sobrinos. El tío Theodore se mudó hace siete años a Australia con su familia. Él se casó con una chica de Ravenclaw con la que empezó a salir algunos años después de terminar la escuela, se reencontraron por el trabajo. Tienen cuatro hijos. Todos somos una familia y es todo lo que tengo por decir.

Marcus Flint se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-Realmente, me ahorraste mucha conversación, gracias, niña- dijo Marcus.

-Me llamo Krystal, y lo hice porque usted no se ve para nada agradable- sonrió la niña de bellos ojos y cabello negro.

La cara de Marcus no fue posible de expresar la ofensa que delataba, porque el tren avisó que estaba por irse.

-¡Es nuestro momento!- gritó Scorpius, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Avril. Ellos ya se habían despedido de sus padres y hermanas, y miraban a Evan y Krystal con una sonrisa.

William volteó a ver a su padre, y él asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a Evan tímidamente. Evan le dedicó una mirada de arriba a abajo, y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, en un intento de invitar a William a relajarse, el menor de los Flint estaba hiperventilando. Krystal tomó su baúl y su escoba, y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de el tren con la frente en alto y una sonrisa arrogante. Evan la imitó y fue seguido por William. Caminaron hasta encontrarse con Scorpius y Avril, quienes miraban el tren socarronamente.

-Sólo tenemos una oportunidad de hacer una entrada triunfal, sólo entraremos por primera vez una vez- Avril volvió el rostro a sus amigos, quienes estaban detrás ella y el rubio.

-Avril, se hace tarde- irrumpió Krystal, rodando los ojos.

-Alborótate el pelo, Krystal- le respondió ella.

-¿Algún motivo?

-Verte _cool_ , tu cabello es demasiado lacio y se ve aplastado.

-Por Merlín, Avril, sólo entra, o no habrá un compartimiento para nosotros solos- Krystal la empujó, hasta hacerla entrar.

Pero a la rubia de ojos grises verdosos eso no le interesó, su caminar era diferente a como usualmente era, se veía segura, firme. Su mirada había cambiado junto con su rostro en general, su ego salía a la luz más que nunca.

Krystal jamás había advertido lo parecidos que eran Avril y Scorpius, puesto que él hacía lo mismo que ella, sin pensarlo. Tenían una especie de conexión.

-Oigan, supermodelos, aquí hay uno, se lo saltaron- dijo Evan, divertido-. Y es de los grandes, como para ocho personas, iremos cómodos.

-Bien, bien, todo es estrategia- repuso Scorpius, tirando del brazo de Avril, llegando ambos al compartimiento en el que sus acompañantes ya habían entrado.

Se sentaron hombro a hombro, como siempre. Siempre estaban juntos.

-Bueno, William, no te conocemos mucho, pero me da la espina de que eres igual de asocial que tu padre- dijo Krystal, poniendo una pierna sobre la otra. Puso su codo sobre una y apoyó su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.

-No mentiré, soy una mala persona con quienes me molestan.

Avril imitó la pose de Krystal.

-De seguro tu ladrido es lo único que asusta- sonrió Avril-. Oh, vaya, no me has entendido. Lo diré de otra forma. Tu ladrido es peor que tu mordida. Vaya, Flint, de verdad que estás algo retrasado. Seré directa, hablas mucho, actúas poco. Así, ¿o me voy con un ataque directo a tu ego?

William tragó saliva.

-... Pero ustedes me agradan- agregó Flint.

-Claro, como ya notaste que soy de las que ladran y muerden, ahora quieres componer lo que has dicho. Mira, esto es sencillo. Tú eres nuevo, nosotros cuatro llevamos juntos desde que nacimos, ¿entiendes? Tú te estás integrando porque serpiente no mata serpiente, y los huevecillos de las serpientes se cuidan entre ellos. No te sientas completamente incluido aún, porque no te has ganado tu puesto.

-Basta, demasiada intimidación por el momento, no vas a dejar nada para la escuela- rió Evan.

-No es por intimidación, es para que sepa en lo que se está metiendo. En fin, no te sientas mal Flint, tal vez y me estoy equivocando contigo. Esperemos que no porque...

-Suficiente- cortó Scorpius.

Los cinco voltearon hacia la puerta del compartimiento. Tocaban la puerta, el cristal resonaba.

-Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- rió Avril, abriendo la puerta.

Albus Potter tragó saliva cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Avril. La niña lo miraba insistente, esperando que él dijera algo. Pero él sólo balbuceaba.

-Lo que mi primo intenta decir- interrumpió Rose-, es que el tren está lleno, Fey se niega a que nos sentemos con ella porque está enojada con Albus y el compartimiento de ustedes es grande. ¿Podemos entrar?

-Oigan, Potter y Weasley quieren entrar- Avril ladeó la cabeza, esperando una repuesta de sus amigos.

-Disculpa, no sé si me ves, pero yo también estoy aquí- otra chica pelirroja se alzó detrás de Rose, realmente, Avril no la había visto. Era bajita-. Llegué a las diez y cincuenta y nueve, tengan piedad del estrés que sentí.

-Agreguen otra Weasley- Avril soltó una risa poco discreta-. Como sea, pasen. Esperen, sólo caben dos más.

-Tú déjate de estupideces y déjalos pasar- Krystal la movió, dejándoles el paso libre a los tres tras la puerta-. Y tú, preciosa, los hombres que ves aquí no son unos caballeros, así que ni creas que te darán el asiento, tu mejor opción son mis piernas- tomó de la muñeca a la otra niña pelirroja, sentándola sobre sus piernas. La niña, como consecuencia, se sonrojó.

-Ella es Alessandra, él es Albus- señaló a quien se había sentado entre Avril y Evan-. Y yo soy Rose- se señaló a sí misma.

-Deja las presentaciones innecesarias, por favor- dijo Scorpius.

-¿Innecesarias?- replicó ella.

-Sobre los Potter y los Weasley todos estamos informados. Sabemos quién es quién, no te lo tomes personal, es culpa de sus antecesores por tomar papel en el heroismo.

Rose no respondió nada.

-Me llamo Avril Zabini, por si es la pregunta que tus balbuceos intentan formar- Avril golpeó las costillas de Albus ligeramente, y después le sonrió-. Wow, camiseta de banda muggle, ¿te gusta o es una forma de rebelión o algo así?

-No, realmente me gusta _Florence and The Machine_.

-Sí, son muy buenos.

-¿Los conoces?

-Querido, conocerlos es poco- respondió Avril riendo otra vez-. No sólo me gustan, sino también que cuando era niña e iba a ballet...

-Avril, él no quiere que lo aburras con tus tristes historias de la infancia- interrumpió Scorpius, acostándose sobre el suelo del compartimiento.

-Oigan, ya me aburrí, iré a buscar a la tal Fey, para, ya saben, convivir- Krystal quitó a Alessandra de encima suyo, y se puso de pie.

-Hey, Kryssie...- llamó Scorpius.

-¡Que ella sí batee para el otro lado!- gritaron Evan, Scorpius y Avril al unísono.

Después, Krystal salió.

Caminó hasta la entrada del tren, y comenzó a caminar otra vez, prestando atención para encontrar a quien buscaba. Hasta que escuchó su nombre provenir de un chico mayor que ella.

-Deja de estar asustada, Fey- fue lo que escuchó.

-Hola, soy Krystal y me voy a sentar con ustedes- abrió sin más y se sentó al lado de la niña del moño, frente al joven.

-Mi nombre es Cameron, ella es mi hermana menor, Fey Olivia- sonrió quien estaba frente a ella, extendiéndole la mano.

Krystal la estrechó.

-Hermano, no tienes que decir mi nombre completo.

-Es bonito.

-No. Me avergüenzas.

-Yo me llamo Krystal Charlotte, también me da pena, pero es bonito, no seas ridícula- Krystal rodó los ojos-. Dime, ¿por qué te has enojado con Albus Potter?

-¿A ti qué te importa?- respondió Rey, molesta.

-Okey, ya te ganaste enemigos- Krystal se puso de pie, con una sonrisa juguetona, y abrió la puerta del compartimiento.

-Oye, oye, oye, espera- Cameron le tomó la muñeca, clavó sus ojos miel en los de ella-. Quedate por favor- le sonrío galantemente.

-Hey, Cameron. Tengo once años. Tú cargas una insignia de prefecto de último año, y soy lesbiana- Krystal soltó una carcajada y volvió a deambular por el tren.

.

.

-Bien, yo soy el profesor de Herbología Neville Longbottom y les quiero dar la bienvenida a Hogwarts de primera mano antes de entrar al Gran Comedor. Ahí se les será puesto el Sombrero Seleccionador, quien les asignará su casa y quiero aclarar que eso es irreversible. Será su hogar en Hogwarts. Después se llevará a cabo el banquete, y serán guiados por sus prefectos a sus dormitorios. Información rápida sobre los dormitorios, en la casa de Gryffindor al estar algo sobrepoblada, son de cinco a siete estudiantes. En Ravenclaw de cuatro o cinco. Siguiendo con Hufflepuff, de tres estudiantes y Slytherin al ser la casa con el menor alumnado, de parejas. Una vez que lleguen a sus dormitorios ya verán sus baúles con sus pertenencias y su uniforme. Creo que ya es la información básica que necesitan, adelante- el profesor abrió las puertas.

La directora Minerva McGonagall había terminado de dar su discurso de bienvenida a los estudiantes de segundo a séptimo grado.

-Sin más preámbulos, comencemos con la selección.

.

. 

-Hey, Potter, tranquilizate. Ahora eres nuestro, ¿qué hay de malo con eso?

-Tal vez tú deberías tranquilizarte, Malfoy- respondió él, irritado-. Te estás mordiendo las uñas.

-Es porque su hermanita no ha sido seleccionada aún y teme que no quede quede en Slytherin como él y su amistad termine- rió Krystal, quien ya estaba felizmente sentada en la mesa verde y plateada, con un vaso de zumo de calabaza en la mano.

-¿Qué rayos dices, Kryss?

-A veces gritas dormido en las pijamadas, querido.

-¡Hufflepuff!- gritó el sombrero a Alessandra Weasley.

-De acuerdo, con eso he superado a esa chica- dijo Krystal.

-Cariño, ella nunca te notó- se burló el Malfoy.

-Weasley, Rose- anunció el profesor Longbottom.

Albus estaba a la expectativa.

-¡Ravenclaw!- fue el resultado tras unos minutos.

-Wood, Fey- anunció nuevamente el profesor.

-¡Gryffindor!- fueron diez minutos, y mucha gente ya había perdido el interés. Pero finalmente, los leones aplaudieron.

-Finalmente, Zabini, Avril- Scorpius se puso de pie.

-¡¿Piensas comerte los dedos?! ¡Te estás quedando sin uñas?!- bramó Krystal una vez que se le acabó la paciencia.

-Tú- Scorpius arrebató los vasos de agua a Flint y a los gemelos McLaggen, quienes habían sido seleccionados algunos turnos atrás y conversaban son Flint-. Denme eso, no me importa de quién sean.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?- preguntó Rebecca McLaggen.

-Arrojar el agua al sombrero y patalear como bebé si Avril no queda en Slytherin- dijo Krystal con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Slytherin!- bramó el sombrero tras tres minutos.

Scorpius arrojó el agua sobre sí mismo mientras no dejaba de vitorear.

-Bien, ¿de qué me perdí?- llegó la rubia a la mesa, sentándose a un lado de Krystal.

-Primero, yo. Mira, ellos son los gemelos McLaggen, son mis amigos del tren después de que me fui de con Fey y su pedófilo hermano... Te cuento esa historia después- se interrumpió a sí misma Krystal al ver la cara de confusión de Avril-. Chico y chica, Rebecca y Liam, espero que me roque con ella o contigo porque ya tuve suficiente de convivir con gente desconocida este día, ¿tienes idea de los chismes que hay en los compartimientos de quinto a séptimo? Jugosos e interesantes. Algunos asquerosos, pero todo es parte del show. Ah, y besé a una chica de sexto. ¿No es genial? Parece que me bebí Felix Felicis o algo así.

-Wow, Kryss, de verdad que te hacía falta salir de tu casa- rió Avril.

-Avril estuvo todo el camino coqueteando con este campeón- Scorpius le dio un codazo a Albus, él estuvo a punto de asfixiarse con su comida, estaba tenso.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Evan, inmediatamente-. Ellos sólo estaban hablando de cosas muggle.

-Exacto, Scorpius. ¿Qué te pasa? Por un segundo lloras por mí, en el siguiente me desprecias. ¿Me debí haber ido a Ravenclaw para que me valoraras?- Avril se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo indignación.

-¿Ibas a ir a Ravenclaw? Estás muy tarada para eso- dijo Krystal.

Los gemelos McLaggen rieron.

-¡Mira! ¡Me haces quedar mal frente a nuestros nuevos acompañantes!

-¿Para qué hacerles creer una mentira? Eres muy tarada, Avril.

-¡Krystal!

Albus no decía nada, pues temía ser rechazado, pero pensó que podría acostumbrarse a su casa.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

-De acuerdo, bastardos, sentados en las escaleras- Alexa Murphy se llevó una mano a la cintura mientras los diez nuevos miembros de la casa de las serpientes se sentaban donde les fue indicado.

-Ella es Alexa Murphy, yo soy Ryan Cranston y nosotros somos los prefectos de sexto año. A nuestra derecha tenemos a Daynee Ericksen y Robert Ainsworth, los prefectos de séptimo año. Y a la izquierda a Karol Jennings y Steve Bramson, los nuevos prefectos de quinto año. Pueden acercarse a cualquiera de nosotros seis cuando necesiten algo...

-Basta, eres demasiado amable. Tú sólo te quitas autoridad- le interrumpió Alexa-. Miren bastardos, las cosas son así. Nosotros pretendemos estar bajo las reglas de la anciana, pero, ¿adivinen qué? Slytherin tiene sus propias reglas.

Robert se aclaró la garganta.

-Nunca respetamos la hora de dormir y conseguimos alcohol fácilmente, pero esa es otra historia- les sonrió-. Básicamente, esta es la casa más libre de las cuatro. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué nos representa, que es prácticamente desapercibido por los ajenos a nosotros?

-Unión- respondió Avril, inmediatamente.

-Serpiente no mata serpiente, ¿han escuchado eso?

La mayoría de las respuestas fueron afirmativas.

-Bien, hay quienes no están familiarizados con el concepto, pero ya lo entenderán.

-Las reglas son simples. No damos alcohol ni cigarrillos ni... sustancias a los de primero a tercero- dijo Steve Bramson.

-La magia ofensiva está prohibida en la sala común y en los dormitorios- dijo Karol Jennings-. Si alguien lastima a alguien más de esta casa con o sin motivos será acreedor a un gran castigo.

-Odiamos a quien odia nuestro compañero- siguió Robert-. Incluso tenemos nuestra lista negra en la sala común, apunten a quién y por qué y si está subrayado al día siguiente fueron motivos suficientes.

-No los castigamos por pelear físicamente o por medio de la magia con alguien de otras casas, mientras el por qué sea suficiente- continuó Daynee.

-Si tiene algún anuncio o requerimiento especial, como una asesoría, ponganlo en la pizarra en la sala común, al lado de la lista negra- informó Ryan.

-Anoten sus cumpleaños en el calendario a un lado de la pizarra. Todos son festejados.

-Cuando estén en tercero y de ahí en adelante, siempre pongan si irán a Hogsmeade, con quién, si es salida grupal o cita, lugares donde creen que estarán. Siempre cuidamos a todos.

-Chicos, pueden ir a la habitación de quien quieran a la hora que quieran si necesitan algo, pero después de las once, chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos, eso sí lo cuidamos, ha habido locos en nuestra casa.

-Ya casi para terminar, si necesitan una audiencia, ponganlo en la pizarra con uno o dos días de anticipación y la hora, pero después de clases y antes de la cena son las horas permitidas. Toda la casa los estará escuchando, y les apoyarán.

-Si necesitan salir, hacer una broma o algo así, entreguen su ruta a cualquiera de nosotros para cuidar que no sean descubiertos.

-Las pruebas para el equipo de quiddith son el sábado a las seis de la tarde, si piensan hacerlo y no tienen escoba, en la pizarra por favor, les conseguiremos una.

-Eso es todo. El jefe de la casa, Terrance Beckett, el nuevo profesor de historia de la magia, nos entregó las listas antes de subir aquí. Comienzo, Rebecca McLaggen y Kiara Jerome, sigan a Daynee a su habitación. Avril Zabini y Krystal Goyle, sigan a Alexa. Liam McLaggen y Evan Bulstrode sigan a Ryan. Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, sigan a Robert. Abraham Smith y Derwin Ashter sigan a Steve. Y yo, bueno, los sigo a ustedes.

Pero cuando entraron a las mazmorras, en la sala común, estaba colgada una manta con la leyenda _"BIENVENIDOS A SU INTEGRACIÓN"_

-O como lo llaman corrientemente en otras casas, _novatada-_ dijo Alexa.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **¡Hola! Seguramente había leído algo casi exactamente igual, pero con bastantes errores de dedo, algunos meses atrás y bajo otra cuenta. Una amiga mía me hacía el favor de publicarlo ya que cuando lo escribí no contaba con una cuenta. Al parecer, ella ha optado por decirme** _see u later maybe never,_ **pero esa es otra historia. En fin, estaré editando y subiendo por aquí, muchas gracias por leer.**

**/nightmare has gone**


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny Finnigan rodó los ojos.

-Estás como chiflada, ¿no lo crees?- dijo, divertida y sonriendo, pero a quien estaba frente a ella, no le hizo gracia.

-No sé por qué hablo contigo- cortó Fey.

-Ay, por favor, hermana del prefecto sexy, no te lo tomes personal.

-¿Cómo no voy a tomármelo personal si estás conversando directamDestinyente conmigo?- Fey la miró molesta, con medio tenedor dentro de su boca-. Y basta de mi hermano, conóceme a mí, no por su causa o lárgate.

Destiny se puso de pie, tomó su plato y se dio la media vuelta. Después dio algunos pasos.

Fey se quedó boquiabierta, apretó los labios a lo que fue un intento de su organismo de llorar, pero siguió comiendo sin más. Lo hacía más rápido que como lo hacía normalmente.

Después Destiny volvió, carcajeándose.

-¡Por favor! Que tu hermano sea sexy no tiene nada que ver con que te hable... en este momento- rió Destiny, ganándose una mala mirada de la menor de los Wood-. Por Merlín, Fey Wood, ¿no tienes sentido del humor? ¿No eres feliz? ¿Quieres que te consiga ayuda profesional? ¿O a alguien igual de ardiente que tu hermano, que no sea tu hermano?

-Destiny, basta.

-De verdad que tu vida es ser una amargada.

-¿Quién es amargada y cómo se lo quito?-Noah Finnigan se sentó a la mesa escarlata, junto con su hermano menor, Chrystopher.

-Fey, por supuesto- rió de nueva cuenta Destiny.

-¿La niña de primero con fleco tan chistoso como su presencia?- dijo Noah.

-Eh, estoy aquí- respondió Fey.

-Wow, eres tan observadora. Deberías haber ido a Ravenclaw- Chrystopher rió junto con Destiny.

-Nada que ver tu comentario- dijo Fey, rodando los ojos.

-¿Saben? Si mis padres hubieran tenido otro hijo, hubiera sido genial que quedara en Slytherin- dijo Chrystopher como si nada hubiera pasado-. Para los que no saben, mis padres tienen siete hijos, en este momento los siete estamos en Hogwarts. Tienen tres parejas en cada casa, y uno sin nadie más en Slytherin. Mi hermano el de cuarto, Ezra. Pero soy el menor, así que será el único Finnigan en Slytherin por lo menos en algunos años.

Alessandra Weasley corrió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se tiró sobre los platos de los cuatro que entablaban aquella conversación.

-¡Soy de Gryffindor!- exclamó, entusiasta.

-No se puede cambiar de casa, genia. Vete a tu mesa- señaló Noah.

-Pues, ya lo hice, Fey. Soy oficialmente una sobrina de Godric Gryffindor.

-¿Sobrina?- Noah le miró burlonente.

-Los Slytherin se refieren a Salazar Slytherin, como "El tío Salazar", pensé que...

-Los Slytherin están locos y no deberías acercarte mucho a ellos- una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises se sentó repentinamente junto a ellos-. Ah, soy Arlett Sandoval, de séptimo, prefecta junto a Cameron. Y créanme, ellos están verdaderamente pirados. Ah, antes de que pregunten por mi extraño apellido para ustedes, tengo ascendencia latina. Mi familia es colombiana, pero mi abuelo por cubrir la semifinal de la copa mundial de Quidditch de hace varios ayeres, en la que Colombia fue semifinalista, viajó hasta...

-Inglaterra y se quedó a vivir aquí- Noah rodó los ojos, como si fuera obvio.

-España, ahí conoció a mi abuela, reportera de El Profeta quien iba a cubrir la segunda semifinal de Inglaterra en la historia, y se enamoraron. Vivieron en España un tiempo, mi abuelo nunca volvió a su tierra. Después se casaron y decidieron establecerse en Londres, y mi árbol genealógico continuó hasta llegar a mí y mi hermano. Él también está en primero, pero en Hufflepuff. Oye, ¡tú eres la niña que no pudo entrar a su casa!

Arlett señaló a Alessandra, y después le hizo espacio para que pudiera sentarse.

-Bien, genial, ¡alguien que me cree!- saltó Alessandra.

-Mi hermano me lo contó. Pero, la verdad es que quiero escuchar tu versión.

-Oh, sencillo. Decía la contraseña, y sí me abrían, pero al poner un pie en la sala común, salía disparada hasta la otra punta del pasillo. Incluso golpeaba los barriles como debía ser, pero nada. Los prefectos y mi jefa de casa lanzaban hechizos para lograr que pasara a los dormitorios, pero era imposible. Entonces fueron con la directora, y wow, dijo que eso sólo pasaba cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador cometía un erorr.

-¿Un error? Pero si el sombrero seleccionador nunca comete errores- Cameron Wood se sentó junto a su hermana, anudando su capa del uniforme.

-Históricamente, ha cometido tres errores sin contarme a mí. Él es más poderoso de lo que nosotros creemos. Es quien realmente controla los accesos a las salas comunes. ¿O qué? ¿Pensaban que se quedaba dormido o algo así por un año?

-Pues, sí- fue la respuesta de varios. La historia de Alessandra había captado mucha atención en la mesa escarlata.

-Estábamos en la oficina de la directora, y estaba diciendo "Minerva, Gryffindor. Gryffindor, Gryffindor, que te digo que Gryffindor. La niña es Gryffindor, debe estar ahí". Y tras unos papeleos estoy aquí. No he dormido nada pues estuvieron toda la madrugada intentando meterme a mi casa. Bueno, ex casa.

La mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos.

-Bueno, pues el hermano de Fey y yo somos tus prefectos de último año, para lo que necesites estaremos ahí.

-Lo que me tiene intigrado es lo que... ¿Arlett?- Noah esperó a que la castaña asintiera para continuar-, es que dijeron que los Slytherin están pirados.

-Sencillo, ayer fue la novatada. ¿No están los de primero sentados en su mesa?

Varios estiraron los cuellos, pero no había avistamiento de ellos.

-Bueno, tienen pociones con ellos a primera hora, podrán ver a lo que me refiero ahí- terminó Arlett.

.

.

-¡Lamentamos el retraso, profesor!

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que los diez llegaran con veinte minutos de retraso, señorita...?

-Zabini, profesor.

-¡Estábamos colgados de...!

Avril le dio un codazo a Abraham Smith.

-Nos estaban entregando las llaves de nuestro dormitorios, también nuestros prefectos nos dieron nuestros horarios y algunas recomendaciones para este día. El profesor Beckett, nuestro jefe, es testigo.

-Terrance Beckett puede ser muchas cosas, pero es la persona más transparente que conozco, así que no recibirán castigo, por lo que sólo restaré quince puntos a su casa. Pasen, por favor- quien estaba al frente de la clase se alisó su túnica, y alzó la barbilla-. Tomen asiento, por favor, esas dos mesas están destinadas a ustedes. De cinco integrantes cada una, por favor. Por ser la primera clase no importa cómo se sienten pero para mañana quiero las listas de sus mesas ya definitivas, por favor.

Scorpius soltó una risa. Pero los demás soltaron una carcajada al verlos a todos.

-Por favor- dijo bajo el Malfoy, imitando al profesor.

Krystal lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Hey, Potter, sé que aun nos tienes miedo, pero siéntate con nosotros- susurró Avril a Albus, el cual estaba de pie mirando a todas direcciones, desesperado. Él tomó asiento a un lado de ella-. Si hasta Flint se intentó sentar con nosotros sin preguntar, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú no puedes? Vamos, hasta eres visualmente más agradable que él.

-Silencio, por favor, no me hagan quitarles más puntos, por favor- llamó el profesor-. Gracias. Mi nombre es Ackarlay Hopkins, pero todos me llaman Lay. Ustedes díganme profesor Lay, por favor.

-Profesor Lay por favor- Scorpius volvió a imitar al profesor. Avril le pateó la espinilla por debajo de la mesa, con los labios apretados, reteniendo la risa.

-Soy hermano mellizo de el jugador Bryce Hopkins, aunque yo soy más guapo que él. ¿Cierto? Diganme que yo fui la bolsa buena, por favor.

-Profesor, con el debido respeto, si usted hubiera sido la bolsa buena, no estaría dando clases aquí si puede jugar con el Puddlemere.

La mesa de la esquina junto a la puerta, estalló en carcajadas.

-Señorita Zabini, enseñar aquí es un honor y un trabajo digno. No sé a qué se refiere. ¿Puede decirme en qué trabajan sus padres, por favor?

-Bueno, ambos trabajan en el ministerio. Mi padre lleva las relaciones públicas, ya sabe, ir a otros países y hacer acuerdos cool y hacer reformas y proponerlas y esas cosas. Mi mamá, trabaja en la sección legal. Es la encargada de interrogatorios y procesamientos a Azkaban.

-¿Y usted pretende que eso es un trabajo más digno que el mío?

-Sólo digo que nadie en su sano juicio elegiría ser profesor si se puede jugar quidditch. Yo voy a ser una profesional, seré seleccionada nacional y voy a jugar con mi equipo favorito. Por cierto, profesor Lay, mi cuarto en casa está plagado de pósters del Puddlemere, en la mayoría está su hermano y me observa al cambiarme, pero eso es otro asunto.

Fey soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué, Wood?- Avril la miró soberbia-. En el futuro, cuando le den a tu padre el puesto de capitán, habrá quienes se ganen su lugar por su talento, no como tú que lo harás por conexiones.

-¿Tú qué sabes de si tengo talento o no?- respondió Fey frunciendo el ceño.

-Sólo digo, y también, sólo hay una forma de saberlo...

-¡Bien!

-Paren las dos, por favor. Zabini, está castigada, vaya forma de empezar su primer año.

-En realidad, Scorpius Malfoy me retó a decir lo que dije.

-Entonces, los dos están castigados.

-Perfecto.

-Genial.

Los dos chocaron los cinco y el profesor nunca se sintió más extrañado.

-Como decía, seré su profesor de aquí hasta que McGonagall lo decida, y los evalúo cada dos meses. Un día es el exámen teórico y el siguiente el práctico. Les pido estudien porque la verdad no soy muy piadoso, estudien, por favor. El que salga primero en calificaciones exenta los siguientes exámenes, y obtiene un punto en los que le siguen a ese. Entre exámenes habrá trabajos en equipo, los cuales serán con sus mesas, y la casa que salga más alta al final del curso en todos los exámenes y trabajos, obtendrá cien puntos extra. Los libros no les ayudarán mucho porque yo explico muchas cosas que no están en ellos, puesto que considero inútil decirles otra vez algo que ya está explícito, así que tengan notas de clase, por favor. Y ah, soy el jefe de la casa Ravenclaw.

-Profesor, ¿podríamos entrar en materia?

-Albus, cállate- Avril le dio un codazo.

-A petición de el señor Potter, comenzaremos. Y en vista de aquella estudiante de Slytherin de ojos bonitos, pero cabello rosado, haremos una poción para el cabello.

Krystal se sonrojó.

-Pero profesor, yo no tengo una ceja- Scorpius alzó la mano-, creo que es estéticamente peor.

-Y yo jeroglíficos escritos en mi cuello con no sé qué pero duele cada vez que muevo el cuello- dijo William Flint, señalándonse a sí mismo desesperado.

-Yo ni siquiera tengo cabello- apuntó Liam McLaggen.

-A mí me pegaron cabello de unicornio y ahora tengo barba- Abraham Smith desde la otra mesa de Slytherin levantó la mano-, duele cuando intento quitarlo.

-Mi cabello está al raz de mis orejas y me hicieron tirarme una voltereta desde el inicio de las escaleras, ¿ve mis moretones?- Avril llevó ambas manos a su rostro, enmarcándolo.

-A mí me ataron los cordones de los zapatos y me colgaron del candelabro de cabeza, dándome vueltas- confesó Albus.

-Y nos encerraron en el baño de Myrtle, la llorona para supuestamente darle un baño a la señora Norris- siguió Kiara Jerome.

-¡Maldita gata, es inmortal!- exclamó Derwin Ashter.

-Paren, paren, paren, por favor. Son más los que necesitan que les crezca cabello en la alguna extremidad, haremos esa poción primero. Si nos queda tiempo haremos para remover cosas de la piel, ¿les parece bien?

.

.

.

Ezra Finnigan paseaba por el castillo cómodamente, reía para sí mismo al recordar lo ocurrido anoche en Slytherin.

No tenía clase hasta dentro de hora y media, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Disfrutaba las mañanas, todo era fresco y adoraba esa sensación en su cuerpo.

Su mañana había sido como las habituales que tenía en Hogwarts, tras una amena conversación con Bernard Lewis, su compañero de cuarto, seguida por una batalla campal por quién dejó la tapa del baño abajo, bajó a desayunar junto con él, donde fue rechazado como siempre por Alexa Murphy por primera vez en el año. Después de hacerle pucheros y burlarse de Evan Bulstrode por reprobar primer año, comenzó a recorrer el castillo, como era su costumbre antes de clase.

Pero esa mañana era diferente, debido a lo que escuchó.

La curiosidad lo llevó a asomar la cabeza por el aula vacía de Transformaciones.

-Te lo juro, me he vuelto loco por ti. He tardado mucho en decírtelo porque temo tu respuesta, pero es nuestro último año... y deseo no quedarme con deseos de nada, he vencido el temor y he abierto mi corazón, me fascinas- Cameron Wood tomaba la cara de un Gryffindor al igual que él, séptimo curso, Dwayne Stuart, golpeador de los leones.

Ezra dio un brinco y apuntó a su garganta con su varita, ampliando el volumen de su voz.

-¡Cameron Wood es gay!


	3. Chapter 3

Rose Weasley salió sonriente de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Se sentía satisfecha con sus primeras quince horas en la escuela. Había sido seleccionada en la casa que muy en el fondo deseaba, había amistado con sus compañeras de habitación y algunos chicos de su curso. Su primera clase de encantamientos marchó bastante bien y su primer desayuno en Hogwarts fue maravilloso.

Ahora caminaba a su siguiente clase, tras volver por su libro correspondiente y un nuevo pergamino.

A lo lejos vio a Albus, acompañado con los Slytherin de su curso, los diez caminando juntos a transformaciones, todos riendo y al parecer sin los desperfectos ocasionados por la conocida novatada.

Suspiró al ver a su primo.

James no se equivocó, él estaba destinado a ir a Slytherin. Pero, Albus no le había ni cruzado la mirada, y eso le dolió porque estaban juntos en todo desde que nacieron. Sonrió nuevamente y se dijo a sí misma que eso no era nada, que tan sólo era el primer día y ambos debían conocer a quienes les rodearían cuando desgraciadamente deberían separarse al final del día y en comidas.

Después de que ella terminara su clase de Astronomía, tendría Historia de la Magia junto a ellos.

Molly le alcanzó a mitad de camino.

-Hey, Rose, ¿cómo va todo?- Molly era la más parecida a su madre de las dos, pero heredó el cabello pelirrojo de su padre, a diferencia de su hermana menor. Era alta y con piernas y brazos largos, detestaba Herbología tanto como como Rose a los días nublados, y vaya que eso era mucho decir. Sus facciones alargadas se volvían cómicas cuando fruncía el ceño o refunfuñaba, y eso incitaba a sus primos a orillarla a gesticular de esa forma.

-¿Qué pasa, Molly?

-Dime Molls, por favor.

-Oye, la abuela no está aquí, no habrá confusión, podemos decirte Molly.

-Realmente, cuando me llaman Molly me imagino con lentes y un camisón largo y estampado. Por favor, Molls. Molls. Molls.

-Te estás ganando que te deje sola hasta que llegues a tu siguiente clase.

-Molls, ¿dónde es mi siguiente clase?

Molly formó con sus labios formando una O, alargando aún más su cara y que sus ojos se vieran gigantes, causando una carcajada por parte de Rose.

-¡No lo sabes!- gritó aún riendo.

-Oh, creeme que sí- a lo lejos, Molly vio su esperanza-. ¡Hey, Victoire, ¿dónde tienen clase sus niños de primero, prefecta perfecta?!

La rubia caminaba elegantemente por el pasillo, sin despegar la vista de el pergamino donde escribía con una gran sonrisa, pero consiguiendo que todos abrieran paso al verle, ganándose buenas miradas por parte del alumnado masculino.

Fue gracioso como al andar se hacía cada vez más a la derecha, hasta que, con tres pasos más, pasó por el lado de Molly, susurrando:

-Astronomía, pero la parte teórica, aún no hay estrellas para que la clase sea práctica.

Después, siguió caminando y escribiendo con esa gran sonrisa y ojos soñadores.

-Te lo juro, ruego porque ya deje a Teddy.

-Entonces rogarás por siempre, mi querida Molls. Oye, de camino acá compré una rana de chocolate. ¡Fue genial! Mi madre era el cromo, es decir, tengo como sesenta de esos, pero fue genial...

-Rose, si quieres tener amigos, basta de hablar de tus padres. Todos saben quiénes son, no necesitas recordarlo, sólo sé tú, por favor. Bien, yo tengo Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, esta es mi aula. Recuerda lo que te dije, por favor. Ah, y dile a Albus que le diga a Ezra Finnigan que si ya está soltero o me está mintiendo para no salir conmigo- la Gryffindor entró a su aula, junto a sus compañeros de casa y los Hufflepuff de su curso.

Rose rodó los ojos y caminó con la frente en alto hasta la torre de Astronomía , donde tendría la clase con sus nuevos amigos, compartiéndola con la casa de los tejones al igual que su prima.

.

.

.

-¡Es muy temprano señor Potter!

-¡Salude a mi hermano de mi parte, profesor Beckett!- James salió corriendo junto a sus amigos tras llenar el aula de Historia de la Magia con mandrágoras.

-¡Pensé que no funcionaría!- exclamó Dominique, con los brazos en alto.

-Desagradecidos, ¡sin mí no hubiera funcionado!- exclamó el castaño que corría entre ellos dos.

-¡Disculpa nuestra ignorancia hacia ti, Connor O'Connor! ¡Viendo tu nombre deberíamos tener más consideración hacia ti, es cierto!

-¡Ahora no, Potter!

-¡Hey, James, Dominique ya se cansó!- Dara rió, señalando a la pelirroja.

-¡No es cierto, Urie!- respondió la pelirroja de los ojos que siempre estaban encendidos, pero fue tomada en brazos por James.

-¡Comiste mucho últimamente!

-¡¿"Comiste", James?! ¡Si tú me acosabas con comida y es de mala educación rechazar!

-¡A callar, mujer!

-James, ¡¿no puedes abotonarte toda la camisa?!- rió Connor, hasta casi llorar.

-¡Es porque me crecieron los músculos!

-¡¿Y cómo te crecieron los músculos?! ¡Estuviste todas las vacaciones tirado en la alfombra de la madriguera!

-¡Estuvimos Dominique!

-¡¿Ahora sí los dos?!

-¡Ya callense, McGonagall ronda por aquí y no nos conviene!- Dara estiró el Mapa del Merodeador, mientras Connor extendía la capa de invisibilidad sobre los cuatro.

-En serio, James, tú deberías hacerte cargo de tus cosas- susurró Connor, indignado.

-Oye, ni siquiera son suyos oficialmente. Los robó del escritorio de mi tío- dijo Dominique.

-¿Y lo sabe tu madre?- preguntó Dara, curiosa.

-Creeme, lo supo. Se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de que escondiéndolas en la alacena no los encontraría. Y henos aquí. Espera, Dominique, ¡te encanta hacerme quedar mal!

-¡Oye, algún propósito en la vida debería tener!

-¡¿Los excrementos de satanás tienen propósitos?!

-Ca-llen-se los dos- Connor tuvo un intento fallido de un susurro.

-Buenos días, señor Potter y compañía- la capa de invisibilidad se les fue retirada por McGonagall-. Cada año me sorprende más. En primero esperó una semana, en segundo tres días y ahora el primer día ya ha comenzado con sus maravillosas ideas. Ciento veinte puntos menos para Gyffindor.

-Profesora, no sea así. Gryffindor es su casa- rogó Dara.

-Bien, puedo devolverlos, pero la capa y el mapa volverían a su hogar.

-Envíelos- James puso la frente en alto.

-Señor Potter, intentando demostrar valentía no lo conseguirá. He dicho ciento veinte puntos menos, y a la siguiente cumplo lo de enviarle la capa y el Mapa del Merodeador a sus padres. Que tengan un buen día.

James Sirius Potter apretó los labios y cerró los ojos para no decir palabrotas en ese momento, suspirando.

-Tranquilízate, es hora de ir a clase. Tendremos cuidado la próxima vez- Dominique le puso la mano en el hombro, apretándolo.

-Dom, ¿podemos ir al campo de Quidditch?

-Tenemos clase- dijeron Dara y Connor al mismo tiempo.

-Dominique dije- él le tomó la muñeca y empezó a bajar las escaleras con ella, para poder salir del castillo.

.

.

.

Noah Finnigan estaba aburrido.

Su clase de Herbología se había cancelado por "falta de los materiales necesarios" según el profesor Longbottom. Noah realmente estaba emocionado por tratar con las mandrágoras, hasta había llegado al invernadero con las orejeras puestas. Herbología era su materia favorita.

Entonces vio a la niña que molestó por la mañana junto a la niña que no pudo entrar a su casa, ambas un año menor que él. Decidió acercarse, total, ya no tenía nada qué hacer hasta su siguiente clase.

-Hey, Wood, tu hermano salió oficialmente del closet.

-Perdona, ¿qué?- ella volteó a verlo.

-Tu hermano, ya sabes, prefecto, alto, rubio como tu madre, ojos marrones, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, golpeador, ¿lo ubicas? Ah, y gay.

-Mi hermano no es gay. A él le gustan las mujeres.

-Wood, se le vio con un chico en un aula, tu hermano le confesaba sus sentimientos. Podría ser un buen poeta. Ezra Finnigan los vio y ahora la noticia se expande por toda la escuela.

-No- Fey caminó a paso apresurado hasta el aula de Adivinación, donde tocó estrenduosamente la puerta-. Una disculpa, profesora Trelawney, ¿pero me podría permitir a mi hermano unos minutos por favor?

La mujer ya mayor la miró, parpadeando, después le apretó las mejillas y gritó eufórica.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamó-. ¿Cuál es el motivo?

-Es gay.

-¡Sí, no me he equivocado!- la profesora ignoró las carcajadas provenientes de su aula-. Claro que te lo permito, y por cierto, deberías cuidar las palabras que salen de tu boca en todo momento, sombras te acechan- Trelawney le dio una palmada en el hombro, dando paso a Cameron.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso, Fey Olivia?

-¿Por qué no pudiste decírmelo a mí?

-Fey, no soy gay.

-¡Sí que lo eres! ¡Te vieron en un salón con un chico y...!

-Fey Olivia, no soy gay. Lo que pasa es que estaba con mi amigo, ensayando lo que le diré a Arlett- Cameron la miró a los ojos-. Soy muy tímido en cuanto a estas cosas, y pensé que si lo practicaba un poco me saldría mejor. Perdón si te enojaste o algo, pero te lo juro que es eso y te prometo que te haré saber su respuesta lo antes posible, ¿bien, Fey Olivia?

-De acuerdo, Cameron Katiell.

Él le dio un beso en la frente.

.

.

.

-Repíteme quiénes nos observarán al vestirnos- Krystal se cruzó de piernas en su cama. Kyara Jerome se tiró en la alfombra, y Avril terminó de pegar sus posters. Rebecca se sentó a un lado de Krystal.

-Este es el Puddlemere United, tonta- Avril señaló el que se encontraba sobre su cabecera-. Y este guapo es Austin Lodge, es el mejor cazador del mundo, lo amo, me encanta, algún día nos casaremos y me hará diez hijos. Ahora ya no está en Inglaterra porque juega en la liga francesa pero es mi ídolo desde los tres años que vi por primera vez al Puddlemere. La última foto que tengo con él es a los ocho años, en la semifinal de la liga inglesa, porque al siguiente año se fue, pero no me interesa. Él me inspira, y es por él por quien juego mi posición. Y este es Bryce Hopkins, es el golpeador del Puddlemere, el mellizo del Profesor Por Favor, realmente no sé qué es lo que me hace no poder dejar de verlo en los partidos. Lo demás son fotos que tengo con el equipo y jugadores en diferentes años y algunas con mi papá, mis hermanas, mi mamá, Scorpius, las hermanas de Scorpius. los padres de Scorpius, Krystal, los hermanos de Krystal...

-La verdad me arrepiento de preguntarte- rió Krystal-. Te he escuchado hablar de Austin Lodge y lo que lo implica tantas veces.

-Fue como ir a clase. Preferiría hhaber ido a clase, lástima que el salón estaba lleno de mandrágoras- la castaña de ojos grises sobre la alfombra, Kyara, rió algo más interesante que todo lo que dijo Avril, y tiene que ver con ella- la Jerome se incorporó.

-¿Que se besó con Scorpius en la sala común?- preguntó Rebecca, con una chispa de energía en su rostro.

-Eso fue un reto parte de la novatada niñas, y hay cosas más importantes que eso ahora- rodó los ojos Avril.

-¿Como qué? Si él es guapísimo.

-Las pruebas de Quidditch- Alexa Murphy abrió la puerta-. Las cuales no he visto a nadie registrarse y una de ustedes está alardeando sobre que va a jugar y boberías, ¡aquí los procesos llevan un orden!


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith Hopkins rodó los ojos. Adivinación realmente le agobiaba.

Había escogido sus optativas totalmente al azar. Realmente no le interesaba mucho. Sabía que problemas escolares nunca tendría. Nacer cuando nació y con el apellido que le tocó le daba el derecho de no hacer nada si le placía.

Tenía solamente dos hermanos, ambos mayores que ella. Ambos gemelos. Uno era profesor de pociones y el otro uno de los grandes jugadores del Quidditch actual. Sus profesores o eran súper amigos de Ackarlay, súper fanáticos de Bryce, o ambos; no podían concebir reprobarle. Mucho menos cuando después les sonreía y prometía estudiar para el próximo parcial.

-Señorita... Meredith, ¿podría decirme en dónde nació la primera numerología?

-Hopkins, señor.

-Pero...

-Hop-kins. Meredith Hop-kins. Hopkins. Por favor.

-Señorita Hopkins- el profesor de Aritmancia se aclaró la garganta e hizo un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco-. ¿Podría decirme en dónde nació la primera numerología?- repitió.

-Realmente, no lo sé.

-Tendré que hablar seriamente con su hermano Ackarlay, porque es bien sabido que para ingresar a mi clase se debe dar lectura al tema. O con los dos, pronto vendrá su hermano el estrellita, ¿no es así?

-Precisamente, el viernes veinte de octubre, el día antes de el primer partido de la temporada.

-Si usted no muestra señales de regularización para entonces tendría que hablar con ellos.

-Exagera.

-Diez puntos menos para Slytherin.

Meredith rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- Dylan Roland cortó entre dientes-. A los de primero ya les quitaron puntos a primera hora, ya son suficientes números negativos por hoy.

Sólo había cuatro personas en las que Meredith confiaba plenamente. Nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo delirio de todas las chicas con ojos de tercero, Dylan Roland. Su novio, el prefecto de séptimo, Robert Ainsworth y sus únicos dos hermanos.

No conoció a su madre, murió en su parto. Su padre los dejó en cuanto sus hermanos cumplieron diecisiete. Estaban por cumplirse tres años de aquello.

Hacía dos años no era más que una novata más en la casa de Slytherin que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con sus hermanos allá afuera. Ellos acababan de graduarse. Ambos con notas excelentes.

Pero tenían ideales diferentes. Ackarlay quería irse a lo seguro, para protegerla. Bryce se iba a lo grande y que implicaba derramar esfuerzo, pero a la vez inseguro, para protegerla.

Finalmente, ambos lo consiguieron.

Era una tarde de marzo cuando todo cambió. Recordaba ese día.

La nota sobre el nuevo golpeador del Puddlemere United, sin experiencia y extraordinario se había hecho súper viral entre los alumnos. Señalaban había tenido un juego perfecto en su debut.

"Todo se lo dedico a mi hermanita, Meredith".

"Eres la hermana de Bryce Hopkins, ¡eso es genial!

"Espero y pronto me presentes a tu hermano, ¡es guapísimo!"

Entonces, Meredith comenzó a ser notada.

Pero cuando realmente se sintió especial fue cuando dos meses después, Robert Ainsworth le declaró su amor. En ese entonces él estaba en quinto y ella en primero. Han pasado dos años desde entonces y ella no se puede sentir más feliz.

-Mer. Hey, Mer- su amigo le llamó.

-Meredith- le llamó su otro compañero de mesa, Luke Johnston. Eran medianamente amigos, pero eran los únicos tres de la casa esmeralda que cursaban tercer año en la materia.

-¿Se les ofrece?

-Tenemos que empezar ya porque tenemos que escribir nuestras cartillas, y faltan veinte para que se acabe la clase, - Luke le sacudió los hombros.

-Déjame, no tienes derecho.

Meredith Hopkins ni siquiera revisó su libro e inventó mirando las cartillas de sus demás compañeros, una mentira de tres renglones.

Salió sin preocuparse por nada y sonrió al ver su horario. Ayer después de la novatada se acercó a ver los horarios del séptimo año, y tercero y séptimo coincidían en la misma hora libre. Por lo que en el desayuno había quedado con Robert para pasar esa hora en la habitación de él.

-Ventisca de esmeralda- vociferó para poder entrar a la sala común. Posteriormente, cruzó el pasillo de los chicos hasta llegar casi al final.

Tocó la puerta dos veces y él, imponente, guapo y con la corbata deshecha le abrió. Le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de dejarle pasar.

Lo primero que veías al entrar a la habitación de Robert Ainsworth y Joshua Murphy era el calendario de la liga de Quidditch del año correspondiente, pues ambos eran fanáticos de la misma. Compartían el mismo fanatismo por las chicas de las arpías de Holyhead, por los Applebee Arrows, pero no por el Puddlemere United.

A Meredith le resultaba gracioso cómo Robert siempre cuando no tenía clase se deshacía la corbata, se quitaba los zapatos, pero jamás se desabotonaba el saco.

Meredith se tiró sobre la cama y su cabello, largo, quebrado y negro, le cayó sobre la cara.

-¿Clase difícil, preciosa?-pregunto él, acostándose a su lado, y removiéndole el cabello del rostro.

-Profesor difícil, mejor dicho.

-No leíste nada, ¿verdad?

-Se supone que el profesor debe enseñar.

-El profesor debe corregir tu teoría, mejor dicho. Y enseñarte a usar tus conocimientos. El aprender o no depende de ti.

-Rob, basta. Tú no trabajas en pociones, y es porque eres mi novio.

-Pregúntame lo que quieras. Porque, ¿adivina qué? Los exámenes los hago de todos modos.

-Ya.

-Sabes que te amo.

Después, él la besó otra vez. Meredith notaba que él movía las manos más de lo normal.

-Robert, no quiero- susurró, separando sus labios.

-Será divertido, confía en mí, Mer- él le dio un beso en la mano.

-Tengo miedo. Aún no quiero acostarme contigo.

-Mer, pero si en el verano...

-El sexo que implica mi ortodoncia es diferente al otro.

-Meredith.

Estaba tan harta de esa propuesta una y otra vez que ya la estaba considerando.

.

.

.

.

Victoire Weasley estaba estresada.

Se sentó una vez más en la silla.

Del desespero se levantaba de esta, daba vueltas alrededor, se sentaba de nuevo y comenzaba el círculo vicioso otra vez con alguna variante que implicaba un grito.

Eran demasiadas cosas.

Una carcajada le sacó de sus pensamientos. Dominique.

-¿De qué te ríes, Nicky?- le preguntó, entre dientes.

-Pues, de ti. ¿De qué pensabas? ¿De los libros o algo así?

-Nicky, ¿no me ves?

-Si me estoy riendo de ti es porque te veo, ¿no? Porque no, mi vida, el tío George aún no patenta ese invento suyo de semi- capa de invisibilidad y semi-, como dirían los muggles, visión de rayos equis. Digase, casiequis.

-Ese nombre es una porquería.

-Como tu rostro en estos momentos.

-Casiequis como tu comentario.

-Casiequis como tu existencia. Oh, espera, esa sí es equis, Vicky.

Victoire tomó su gran "libreta de perfecta", y golpeó a su hermana menor en el hombro.

-¡No me llames Vicky!

-Y tú deja de llamarme Nicky.

-¿Hiciste todo esto sólo porque te llamé Nicky?

-No, Vicky. Te explicaré punto por punto porque a pesar de ser Ravenclaw estás como tonta. Capítulo uno, tu hermana menor tiene algo que decirte. Capítulo dos, te ve frustrada y no puede contener el burlarse de ti. Capítulo tres, la llamaste Nicky y estaba aburrida. Capítulo cuatro y más importante, no le diste sus diez galeones semanales y tiene hambre. Capítulo cinco y final, Teddy está aquí.

-¡¿Teddy está aquí?!- el fino y afilado rostro de Victoire se iluminó junto con una sonrisa.

-No, sólo quería ponerte de buenas porque tengo que preguntarte algo.

Dominique fue golpeada otra vez.

-Habla ya, maldita sea- Victoire se llevó las manos a las sienes.

-Oh, mi querida hermana Victoire Danielle Weasley Delacour, casi Victoire Lupin, que debería recibir una orden de merlín por su perfección, ¿podrías comentar los partidos de quidditch esta temporada conmigo?

-A mí no me gusta el quidditch.

-¡Por eso mismo!

-Dom...

-Vic.

-Está bien.

-¡Genial!

-¡Argh! ¡Eso también me faltaba!- la rubia ahora se golpeó a sí misma-. ¡No agendé el campo para hacer las pruebas! ¡Y Hufflepuff nos ganó la fecha prevista! ¡Esos malditos!

-Sí, Vic, desgraciadísimos los de Hufflepuff.

-¡Y tú tan tranquila! ¡Pues claro! ¡Tu casa ganó el año pasado!

-Y la tuya los dos años anteriores- Dominique rodó los ojos.

-¡Y Hufflepuff los tres pasados a ese! ¡¿No entiendes mi punto?!

-¿Que no hay un campeón fijo como generaciones pasadas? ¿Que Slytherin a pesar de tiene equipo no consiguen ganar?

-¿Tiene equipo? ¡Todos tenemos equipo! ¡Hufflepuff también tiene un equipo, que nos ganó el campo de quidditch!

-Tiene buen equipo para que lo entiendas, tonta. En fin, ya me voy. Voy a pedirle los libros de Aritmancia... a un Hufflepuff.

Dominique agachó la cabeza al correr para que la libreta de Victoire no tocara su nuca.

.

.

.

-¡Hey, Potter! ¡Ustedes, los de primero, vengan!- vociferó la chica castaña de ojos azules.

-Alexa, sé más discreta- le llamó Daynee, su similar de prefectura en séptimo año.

-¿Cuál es el problema con los nuevos bastardos? Son nuestros puedo captar su atención como quiera.

Daynee rodó los ojos.

Si ellas lo admitieran, serían capaces de decir que eran mejores amigas a pesar del año de diferencia.

-Dos cosas- dijo Alexa, una vez que los diez nuevos miembros de Slytherin estuvieron frente a ella-. Bueno, tres. La agregada: me encanta verlos siempre juntos. Uno, ¿alguno de ustedes conoce a Ivanna Krum?

-Yo- respondió Albus, al instante.

-¿Es cierto que es de su edad?- Alexa se giró completamente para con ellos, con su edición de El profeta en las manos.

-Eh, sí- volvió a responder Albus, extrañado.

-¿Está bonita, Albus?- preguntó Krystal.

-Pregunta seria- secundó Scorpius.

-Hmm... sí- la cara de Albus era digna de una fotografía.

-Yo pregunté primero, Malfoy- cortó Krystal.

-Las probabilidades de que sea hetero son mayores a que sea de otra orientación sexual.

-No me interesa- Krystal pareció cantar.

-A ver, estúpidos miren- Alexa alzó la voz autoritariamente-, es ella- la mayor señaló la foto de la portada de el diario.

La foto mostraba a una chica recargada sobre su escoba, sonriendo, meneando la cabeza y elevando su pulgar izquierdo desde su cadera hasta un lado de su sonrisa. Todo bajo el título JOVEN TALENTO APROXIMÁNDOSE A INGLATERRA.

-¡¿Es de nuestra edad y la llamaron de las Avispas de Wimbourne?!- Avril Zabini comenzó a exasperarse.

-¿No leíste el artículo, rubia?- Alexa Murphy puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bonita y talentosa Ivanna- Krystal guiñó un ojo.

-Te escuché, Kryss- susurró Scorpius.

-Si no hubiera querido que escucharas ni siquiera lo habría dicho.

-Tú y quien sea que me vuelva a interrumpir limpiará la sala común después de la fiesta del sábado- Alexa apuntó a Krystal, furiosa-. Lo que quería decir es que debutará oficialmente de este verano al otro al parecer. Como este año allá en Bulgaria está súper empezado, se vendrá hasta el siguiente. Estará en Hogwarts y en su generación.

-Bonita, talentosa, en Hogwarts y apartada para mí- Krystal volvió a cantar.

-Y lo segundo es: ¡¿POR QUÉ LOS BASTARDOS QUE PIENSAN HACER LA PRUEBA DE QUIDDITCH ESTÁN EN UNIFORME TODAVÍA SI FALTAN TRES MINUTOS?!

.

.

.

Era domingo y Fey Wood ya estaba desesperada.

Se puso sus pantunflas y sin importarle, corrió hasta el campo de quidditch, al pasillo central, en pijama y el rizado cabello castaño como el de su abuela, enmarañado.

-Gryffindor- repitió hasta encontrar la lista. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a leer-: Nuevo ingreso... Aspirantes dieciséis, seleccionados uno... Nombre Fey Olivia Wood, posición guardián, estatus titular.

Gritó de la emoción.

Vio a el hermano mayor de Alesssandra, Tyler, llegar con tres papeles más en la mano.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?- le saludó, bostezando-. Nunca digas una grosería cerca de McGonagall, va a castigarte haciendo encargos demasiado temprano. Estas tres las había perdido, pero qué suerte que sí pudiste ver la tuya- bostezó nuevamente-, felicidades.

El chico pegó las otras tres listas, y se fue.

Rió al ver a la niña que la molestó en Pociones, en la banca.


	5. Chapter 5

-Muy buenos días.

Era lunes por la mañana y las primeras dos horas de clase habían sido canceladas por la organización de la copa de Quidditch del ciclo escolar correspondiente. El sistema había sido cambiado desde que McGonagall entró a la dirección de la institución, como muchas otras cosas.

Una vez que la mujer notó sino todas, la mayoría de las miradas de el alumnado, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

-Hoy estamos aquí para sortear el orden de la primera ronda de la copa de Quidditch de las casas de este año- McGonagall hizo una mueca, los vitoreos no cesaban-. Los que no es su primer año ya saben la dinámica, pero como es obvio hay alumnos de nuevo ingreso, lo repito. Esta copa- la directora señaló la pequeña copa negra frente a ella, en una mesa que le llegaba a la cintura-. Está hechizada para darnos el orden de los partidos y pasarán a la final los dos equipos con más puntos. Los otros dos equipos disputarán el tercer lugar por treinta puntos para su casa. Y la final es por ochenta puntos, todo o nada, me parece lo correcto presentar a los capitanes de las casas. De Ravenclaw, tenemos a Molly Weasley, como guardiana. De Hufflepuff, a Frank Longbottom-Abott, como buscador. De Slytherin, Ezra Finnigan como cazador y finalmente de Gryffindor, Cameron Wood como golpeador.

Las casas estallaban en aplausos al ser nombradas y regalaban gritos y palmaditas en la espalda a los capitanes al nombrar a la cabeza de su equipo. El ambiente detonaba competitividad y entre las cuatro mesas se lanzaban miradas de todo tipo.

-Ravenclaw contra Slytherin- McGnagall puso en alto el primer papel arrojado por la negra copa frente a ella.

-¡Slyth, Slyth, Slyth!- la mesa verde y plata empezó a mover los pies y los puños en conjunto, como lo hacían desde pocos años atrás. Las caras de asombro de los de primero eran inigualables, y más al comenzar a incluirse junto a sus compañeros mayores.

Por su parte, Ravenclaw aplaudió. Y los notorios miembros del equipo por el collar que portaban, les dedicaban miradas analíticas intentado descifrar quienes eran los portadores de los nombres nuevos aparecidos en la lista de ayer.

-Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff- anunció nuevamente la directora-, suerte a las águilas teniendo dos partidos seguidos.

Los Hufflepuff se notaban confiados y tranquilos, y vitorearon no muy escandalosamente. Los que estaban cercanos a los pertenecientes al equipo, les chocaron los cinco.

Los de la mesa escarlata estaban desesperados.

-Slytherin contra Hufflepuff.

-¡Gryffindor! ¡Queremos Gryffindor!- canturreó Dominique Weasley.

-Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw.

Las expresiones en conjunto de alivio fueron seguidas por gritos de emoción.

-Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor. Y, por descarte, el último partido de temporada regular es, Gryffindor contra Slytherin. ¡La mayor de las suertes a las cuatro casas!

En el gran Comedor los alumnos no cabían en sí mismos de la emoción.

-Cabe recordar a los capitanes ustedes tienen la obligación de organizar los horarios de entrenamiento a sus equipos según les sea conveniente, guiarlos y hacerles crecer. Así como tienen el derecho a cambios en el esquema titular, uniformes, tiempos fuera y permisos para reunión de equipo en horarios de clase. Lo único prohibido es espiar las prácticas de los otros.

Minerva se agachó a escuchar a alguien que le hablaba desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Su compañero preguntaba- se aclaró la garganta mientras se erguía nuevamente-, si los padres tienen permitido asistir a los partidos. La respuesta es sí. También hay equipo de El Profeta haciendo cobertura y el Ministerio otorga un reconocimiento y beca para material escolar o deportivo a el jugador más destacado del año. Se les recuerda a los equipos que si necesitarán asesoría de madame Hooch la solicitud se debe hacer una semana antes. La plática incentiva deportiva anual será dada por Bryce Hopkins golpeador del Puddlemere United y preseleccionado nacional para el próximo mundial, dentro de dos semanas. Sin más por el momento, a comer.

.

.

.

-Me dirijo a los bastardos de primero. ¿Ya se creen la gran varita de sauco por estar en la banca, no?

-Ejem, Alexa. Los asustas- Daynee Ericksen le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No me interesa, Daynee. Prosigo. Nuestro gran capitán no llega por lo que no podemos empezar. Y tú, rubia, no se trae tarea al campo, deja ese libro.

-No es tarea...- Avril ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar.

Ya eran las once.

-Y deberías considerar comprarte otras protecciones, ¿que no tu familia es de dinero, eh?- Agregó Daynee.

-Estas son las protecciones que Austin Lodge me regaló cuando tenía siete. Fue en el partido contra los Montgrose Matgapies, el del pase a la Eurocopa en el que obtuvieron el tercer campeonato para el equipo gracias a Austin, derrotando a los Pride of Portree.

-Mira, mira, no me interesa nada de lo que acabas de decir. Pero en serio, esas protecciones están viejas y se ven usadas, cámbialas. Se ven feas.

-Ay, creo haber perdido la memoria. No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión.

-Avril- le susurró Scorpius.

-Oh, espera, ¿se supone que debo creer tu historia de Austin Lodge y eso?- Daynee se agachó a su altura, con expresión burlona.

-Es verdad. Es el partido de él que clasificaron como perfecto. Ni un gol detenido, ni un pase erróneo, ni una bludger.

-Te escuchas tan tonta.

-Y tú te escuchas tan hueca. Lástima. Once y quince, tenemos orientación, ¡adiós nuevo pasatiempo en los entrenamientos!

Una vez que se habían adentrado en el castillo nuevamente, Scorpius gritó.

-¡¿En qué se supone que pensabas?! ¡Te acabas de meter con una prefecta de séptimo!

-Ella se metió conmigo, yo respondo.

-No uses frases de mi madrina Pansy, Avril.

-Aplica. Y realmente no me interesa.

-En mi opinión, pudiste sólo haberle dicho que sí y ya-Albus les alcanzó.

-Pues tu opinión ya no vale porque ya pasó, estimado amigo- respondió Avril.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Albus, nervioso.

-Pues ya empezaste a hablar, termina de decirlo- contestó Scorpius, divertido.

-¿Ustedes se conocen desde siempre?

-Esa pregunta ofende, pero debo responderla porque no nos conocíamos- Scorpius le pasó el brazo por los hombros a Avril-. Mis padres son sus padrinos y los suyos los míos.

-Yo tengo habitación en su casa y él en la mía. Aunque es más común que yo vaya a su casa. Antes de que preguntes, peleo mucho con mi mamá. No entraré en detalles, simplemente no coincidimos en la gran mayoría de las cosas- agregó Avril.

-Y no exagera. En serio, Potter. Pero mi madrina Pansy cocina delicioso. En fin, nos llevamos tres meses. Ella es mayor.

-Y no hay un día que no tengamos un recuerdo juntos.

-Somos como hermanos.

-Inseparables.

-Divinos.

-Guapos.

-Sólo yo, pero le digo que sí para que no se deprima, ya tiene bastante con estar tan tonta.

-Es recíproco.

Albus rió un poco.

-Realmente su pasado parece divertido- agregó.

-Oye, pero el tuyo seguro es genial- replicó Avril-, por obviedades.

Albus resopló.

-No, claro que no. Estoy harto de los prejuicios,hacia mi mí causados por mi padre. Es molesto. Yo no soy como él.

Avril enrojeció.

-¡Por lo menos de ti son cosas buenas! ¡Créemelo, Potter, no eres el único afectado por los estúpidos prejuicios por el estúpido apellido que no escogiste!

-Avril- la llamó Scorpius-. Lo asustas.

-¡No me interesa!- la chica se aclaró la garganta-. De todos modos, no le queda de otra más que resignarse a nosotros. O a ese tipo raro Abraham y Flint, o Evan... cualquiera de Slytherin, su adorable prima está en Ravenclaw.

-¿Tienes idea de lo raro que sonó eso?

\- Scorpius, me haces quedar mal- la Zabini rodó los ojos-. En fin Potter, volviendo al tema, ¿Qué te dicen tus padres sobre nosotros? Ya sabes, por ejemplo, mi mamá saltó aquél día gritando "¡Entreguen a Potter! ¡Entreguen a Potter!"- Avril cambió su voz a una aún más aguda y daba saltitos señalando a la nada.

-Y mi padre fue un asco con el tuyo- señaló Scorpius.

-Realmente, nada- respondió Albus encogiéndose de hombros-, la primer carta que les envié les dije que comparto habitación con Scorpius y que estuve con ustedes, Krystal y Evan en el tren. Pero creen que paso todo el tiempo con Rose. Ella les dice eso a sus padres y yo no he desmentido nada.

-Vaya, cuánto misterio- rió Scorpius.

-Es que somos unos desgraciados- continuó Avril-. Y corrompiremos al hijo del héroe.

-Es verdad, con sólo respirar nuestro aire, ya, se acabó todo lo bueno en él.

-¡Somos como unos dementores!

-¿Alguna vez les han dicho que dan migraña?- preguntó Albus, deteniéndose en seco.

-Pues, mi papá, mi mamá, su mamá, su papá, la hermana que me sigue con dos años, los tíos, Krystal...- empezó a ennunerar Scorpius con los dedos.

-Scorpius. Lo captó.

-¿Pero en serio somos tan insoportables?

-Pues, mi padrino Draco nos ha encerrado en las habitaciones cuando ve la oportunidad. Creo que sí.

-Oigan, ¿a dónde íbamos?- preguntó Albus-. Sé que tenemos Orientación, pero ¿no era en el salón de Historia de la Magia?

-... Y estamos en el ala oeste, siendo que está en la este...

-... Y llegaremos tarde y el seño Beckett no es muy agradable...

-Demonios. Apresuren el paso.

.

.

.

-Es en serio. ¿Por qué todos los reportes de retardos de mi casa tienen sus nombres?- Terrance Beckett había interrumpido su propio hablar, y cambió su mirada del piso a la puerta de la entrada.

Los tres lo miraron, los rubios sonreían.

-El Quidditch, señor.

-Puede poner la excusa que quiera, señor Potter- Albus recibió una palmadita en la espalda alta por parte de Scorpius, el cual le susurró "Ya estamos empezando a introducirte a las mentiras, mi estimado compañero de habitación"-, pero no quita el hecho del retraso.

-Realmente, ¿nos quitará puntos, señor Beckett?

-Sería algo así como un suicidio, niña Zabini. De momento, no deseo discutir con usted así que procederé a señalar sus asientos mientras niego con la cabeza.

-Nos decía el motivo de esta nueva asignatura, señor- Abraham habló desde su asiento en la esquina.

Krystal le dedicó una mala mirada mientras se recorría, dejando espacio para los recién llegados.

-Ah sí, el motivo realmente es estúpido, de las pocas cosas que le cuestiono a nuestra querida directora. Pero en fin, me paga y sustento a mi familia y a mi esposa. Y en cierto modo me llevo a adaptar a los preciosos estudiantes de los cuales me hago cargo, pero sin embargo no puedo evitar imaginar a sus padres sentados ahí y me dan ganas de golpearlos con las sillas a la vieja usanza, pero me hago saber que ustedes no tienen nada que ver y me tranquilizo...

-¿Estuvo con nuestros padres?

-Señorita McLaggen, si digo lo que digo, ¿no está implícito?- Terrance se había recargado sobre la mesa, frente a Rebecca, y le dedicaba una mirada mortífera. Después, suspirando, esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Su padre, es verdad, fue un Gryffindor que nada tenía que hacer en su casa, en fin- se alejó, y aclaró su garganta, para después volver a su postura habitual, con las manos entrelazadas por enfrente de su cuerpo-. Soy dos años menor que la generación de los padres de, digamos, el sesenta por ciento de la clase. ¿Adivinen qué?- el profesor se sentó en su escritorio,y suspiró-. Me trataban del asco.

Krystal estalló en una carcajada.

-Profesor Beckett, debería sentirse halagado de que se tomaban la molestia de voltearlo a ver.

-¿Su nombre?

-Krystal, señor. Aunque ya lo sabe, es una tontería de que haga eso para intentar intimidarme. Krystal Charlotte Goyle Davis.

-Batea para el otro lado- dijo Avril.

-¡Y anoto homerun!- Krystal puso el pulgar en alto frente a su cara.

-Más información de la que quería. Y no entiendo lo que dice.

-¿No es partícipe del mundo muggle?

-No. Y como ya me hartaron, escriban un ensayo de un metro de pergamino por ambos lados, sobre su vida.

Después de que alguien por ahí le lanzara el contenedor de tinta a la cara, pusieron manos a la obra. Excepto por una persona.

-¿Tengo que pelear con usted otra vez, señorita Zabini? Trabaje.

-Me regaña tanto que le permitiré que me llame Avril. Y no, no necesito trabajar. No necesito la escuela, de hecho, vengo por, a, no puedo dejar a Scorpius solo y b, la copa de Quidditch. Porque es lo que haré cuando sea mayor, seré una profesional.

-No puedes tomar experiencia de la copa de Quidditch y lograr tu cometido si eres expulsada de la escuela por bajas calificaciones debido a incumplimiento.

-Sí puedo. Y, esto no es una materia que cuente realmente, y tampoco crea que pienso desaprobar exámenes.

-Usted realmente me impacienta.

-Es mi don, según mi mamá.

-Aun no creo que la perra de Pansy Parkinson se haya casado.

-Casada, tres hijas y cocinando delicioso.

-¿Me está diciendo que hay otras dos de su espécimen?

-Tranquilo, yo soy la defectuosa que desobedece a mamá.

Terrance Beckett la miró mal, y ella sonrió.

.

.

.

-¡Tenemos que aclarar esto ya!

James Sirius Potter colgaba con una mano del aro más alto del campo de Quidditch, sosteniendo a Dominique con la otra.

-¡No hay nada que aclarar!

-¡Dominique, no seas tonta! ¡Hay algo entre nosotros, pero somos primos! ¡¿Eso es lo que pasa?! ¡¿Por eso siempre finges demencia cuando hasta tú sabes que los besos no son sólo besos?!

-¡James, esto es una locura!

-¡Te doy diez segundos para decirme qué rayos realmente sientes por mí, si no me suelto!

-¡Eres un estúpido!

-¡Diez...!

-¡James!

-¡... Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos... Lo siento!- James se soltó, y el miedo era notorio en la cara de ambos-. ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

-¡Yo también, maldita sea!

-¡Bien, ahora vamos a morir por tu orgullo!

-¡Calla!- Dominique se libró del agarre de él, y a tan sólo diez metros del suelo, consiguió conjurar un arresto momentum.


	6. Chapter 6

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Ya pasaste y no tengo nada que hacer, así que adelante.

-Estoy realmente preocupada por...

-Alexa, relájate un segundo, por favor- Terrance Beckett dio un trago al zumo de calabaza, y pasó a la siguiente página de El Profeta para después incorporarse en el enorme y oscuro sillón de piel que se posaba en la esquina de su habitación, al lado de sus libros favoritos que se encontraban apilados, y la taza que siempre utilizaba por las mañanas.

-Es que en serio, mi hermano recién me lo contó y...

-Alexa, Alexa, Alexa, ¿hay algo que quieras hablar conmigo que no tenga que ver con tu labor como prefecta?

-Pero, es que, los bastardos...

-Te lo dije, hace dos años. Que no quería que te volvieras prefecta porque eso iba a absorberte. Y ni tú, ni tus hermanos escucharon eso. Mírate, estás toda tensa.

-Es sobre Meredith Hopkins.

Terrance suspiró, resignado.

\- ¿Ahora qué hay sobre Meredith Hopkins? - Terrance rodó los ojos mientras Alexa se sentaba en un cojín, frente a él.

-Es que- Alexa tragó saliva, y puso la espalda recta-... Ya sabes, ella tiene una relación con Robert, el compañero de habitación de mi hermano y...

-Ajá, Joshua, créeme, lo conozco. Mejor di el nombre, querida, tienes muchos hermanos.

-Deja de joderme y permíteme hablar, papá- Alexa le golpeó la rodilla con el puño.

Terrance rodó los ojos un poco, pero después una ligera risa se escapó de su boca.

-Vaya, hacía mucho que no me llamabas así. Ah, ya lo recordé, desde la vez que dijiste que jamás lo harías, cuando me casé con tu mamá.

-Tenía dos años. Deja de juzgarme. Tú me has cuidado más que el biológico.

-Bueno, tienes dieciséis, y jamás me llamaste así.

-Ya, por favor. Dejemos de hablar de eso porque quizás y alguien escucha...- el volumen de la voz de Alexa bajó repentinamente.

-Preciosa, por lo mismo su madre no quiso que les cambiáramos el apellido. Créeme, jamás nadie sabrá que estamos emparentados, tienes el apellido de tu madre. Además, nadie sabe su apellido de soltera y nadie merodea por acá a estas horas, quédate tranquila.

Alexa rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Ya puedo concretar mi cometido?

-Adelante.

-Pues, ya sabes, el novio de Meredith, Robert, es el compañero de habitación de mi hermano mayor. Él me había dicho que había escuchado que él la presionaba para, ya sabes, ciertas cosas que los bastardos de mi edad están desesperados por hacer porque creen que eso los hará geniales o mejores que los otros.

\- ¿Me estás haciendo una acusación seria basada en "lo que tu hermano escuchó", tu hermano, el que una vez me dijo que el profesor Neville le había dado un puñetazo en la cara tras no saber una respuesta debido a que sólo porque tenía ganas de armar una pelea? Y no sólo eso, si no que una vez también inventó que el ex capitán de Ravenclaw había entrado con una cámara y fotografió a las chicas del equipo mientras se vestían, sólo porque éste no le pasó los apuntes de Historia de la Magia. Alexa, sólo... no.

Alexa tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos, molesta.

-Entiendo lo que dices, mi hermano es un bastardo que no ha hecho méritos para provocar que le quieras creer. Pero, conozco a mi Casa, y sé que algo pasa con esa niña. Pero, en fin, espero no molestarte más, que pases una buena noche.

Después de eso, Alexa se puso de pie.

Su liso cabello castaño se soltó de la liga que lo sostenía tras que ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, y cayó hasta su media espalda. Debido a aquello, ella refunfuñó, y puso la barbilla en alto. Llegó al término de la habitación y salió cerrando la puerta suavemente.

Suspiró pesadamente. Muchas cosas estaban conflictuando en su ser. Estaba en sexto año, y, sabía que el tiempo se agotaba. Sabía que no podría escoger ya tan libremente lo que querría hacer al terminar la escuela, porque ella vivía para cualquiera menos para ella. Sabía que las opciones eran tomadas por sus compañeros de clase y ella se quedaría con las sobras

De cinco hijos sentía que era la única responsable, a pesar de que los otros tres que ya estaban en Hogwarts además de ella, eran considerados buenísimos estudiantes por sus profesores.

Y desde hacía dos años, su padre, el primer esposo de su mamá, había desaparecido de sus vidas. Ni ella ni su hermano mayor sabían nada de él, al menos, no directamente. Antes, él les enviaba cartas y procuraba verlos por lo menos una vez al mes, además de darles obsequios en sus cumpleaños.

Pero él simplemente dejó de hacer eso. Alexa y Joshua se sentían traicionados. Fue tiempo después cuando su madre les preguntó a los dos si querían conocer a su media hermana.

Alexa no lo quiso así. Ella ya tenía hermanos, uno al cien por ciento y otros tres, gracias a quien su madre, Stacey, le había dicho era su padrastro: Terrance Beckett.

¿Cómo iba ella a confiar en él? Era tan serio y con sus (medios) hermanos era tan estricto. Un día simplemente él estaba sentado en el comedor, y, una vez que ella y Joshua estaban sentados a la mesa, Stacey les dio una gran sonrisa y le tomó la mano al hombre, diciéndoles que él era su novio. No hubo aviso. Sólo recordaba de que ese día, algunos meses para atrás, su madre estaba más feliz de lo normal, y que el brillo a sus ojos había vuelto, se había extinguido desde el día en el que su padre se fue.

Novio, noviazgo, novia y novios. Hasta la fecha a Alexa esas palabras y sus relacionadas le seguían provocando un nudo en el estómago y unas ganas tremendas de vomitar. Era tan bobo.

Pero el intruso se había comportado a la altura e incluso más con ella, Joshua, y ni decir con su madre.

Al poco tiempo, Alexa supo que él enseñaba Historia en Hogwarts, y que su madre también consiguió empleo ahí, y su vida cambió por completo. Ser hija de profesores no es fácil en ningún sentido.

-Hey, hey, hey, Bonita, ¿vas a escaparte? Llévame contigo.

Alexa gruñó. Él realmente la molestaba.

\- ¿No es muy tarde para que el niño esté fuera de la cama? - respondió ella, de mala gana.

-Ay, preciosa, pero sin en nuestra Casa no hay toque de queda. Deberías saberlo, eres prefecta perfecta, ¿no?- Ezra Finnigan le sonrió y rodeó los hombros.

-Ya vete a dormir. En dos días tenemos el primer partido, bastardo.

-Pero si yo soy el capitán, no importa si no duermo toda la semana previa al partido. La quaffle entrará por los aros, las bludgers golpearán a cualquier alma de Ravenclaw y nuestro buscador encontrará la snitch y ganaremos. Tenemos que hacerlo.

-Y si no sucede, nuestra propia Casa nos odiará.

Alexa se fue, dejando a Ezra atónito.

Esa chica le encantaba.

.

.

.

-¡Venga!

El sol de la mañana les daba energía a todos, o al menos eso pensaba Ezra Finnigan. Era sábado y al siguiente día tendrían en primer juego de la temporada. Él tenía todo listo. Como Guardián, tendría a Daynee Ericksen. Indiscutiblemente como Golpeadora, a Alexa, y acompañándole, a Robert Ainsworth. Él era Cazador, junto a una chica de su curso, Jena Stuffins, y a Joshua Murphy. Y el Buscador era de tercero, y tenía dos años en el equipo, Freddy Lee. Tenía en la banca a todos los de primero que aceptó, tres Cazadores, un golpeador y una Guardián. Realmente, no vio mucho de ellos, no les dejó mostrar tanto, sólo se fijó en que no fueran específicamente novatos y que no fuera la primera vez que subían a una escoba.

Anotó un tercer gol antes de gritarle a Daynee que debería estar más atenta, después se quitó la playera. Ezra no notaba a todas las admiradoras que tenía en las gradas y en la misma banca.

-¡¿Nos haces el enorme favor de vestirte otra vez?!- la bludger de Alexa le dio en el hombro.

-¿Te desconcentro, lindura?

-¡Hay niñas! ¡De primero! ¡Y hay dos entrenando! ¡Y hay otras en las gradas que por cierto nada tienen que hacer aquí!

-¡Ay, Alexita bonita! ¡Si a una de las niñas de primero ni siquiera le interesa!-Ezra Finnigan se acercó a toda velocidad-. Mejor di que te subo la temperatura.

La mano de Ezra recorrió su hombro hasta llegar a su muñeca y tomarle la mano, después, le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta.

-Aléjate de mí y no vuelvas a tocarme porque sino voy a matarte y no de una forma precisamente rápida- Alexa habló arrastrando las palabras, apenas moviendo la mandíbula-. Mejor fíjate en lo que está pasando allá en los aros. Deberías considerar rehacer la formación para mañana.

-Alexa, no voy a meter a ninguno de primero- entonces, Ezra giró hacia los aros de la izquierda. Los de primero hacían jugadas que él jamás había pensado.

Entre los dos rubios se notaba que se entendían mucho, y en cuanto a nivel, se notaba que Potter estaba un poco atrasado respecto a estos dos, cosa que a Ezra le extrañaba ya que, por un lado, su hermano mayor era buenísimo y por el otro, estaba que su madre jugó profesionalmente justo su posición, la de cazador. Pero tampoco era algo tan alarmante. Y además, estaba Krystal, quien era guardián, era ágil, pero no como a Ezra le gustaría.

Ezra rió.

-Si tienen suerte, podrán pasarme mi toalla para secarme el sudor mañana.

Después, él se dio la vuelta para ir con Daynee a repasar el por qué le llamó la atención.

-¡Ezra!- le gritó Alexa, cuando él comenzaba a alejarse. Como respuesta, él se acercó un poco-. No eres mejor que nadie.

.

.

.

Krystal Goyle no podía dormir y no era necesariamente por su culpa.

-¿Y si perdemos Krystal?

-Pues, no tuvimos tantos puntos.

-Krystal.

-Es la verdad, tonta.

-No es algo que nos ayude.

-Te ayude.

-Nos.

-Te, Avril. Yo no estoy estresada. Es más, ni siquiera vamos a jugar, somos algo llamado banca, mi vida.

-¡Calla!

Krystal soltó una carcajada antes de lanzarle una almohada a Avril, la cual dio contra su cara.

-¿Vendrán tus padres, Abby bella preciosa?

-Pues claro, y mis hermanas. ¿Los tuyos?

-Sí. Yo les dije que no vinieran porque precisamente, soy banca, pero insistieron y también vendrán mis hermanos.

-Ay, Krystal...

-Nada de ay, Krystal. Es la verdad, Avril. Acéptalo, eres banca.

-Por lo menos podré ver a Ezra jugar. Es muy guapo.

-Y muy tonto.

-No lo insultes, gracias.

-Tú siempre insultas a Fey Wood y no te digo nada.

-Eso es punto y aparte. Me dijiste que ella no te gustaba, Kryssie.

-Está en mi top tres.

-Todas están en tu top tres.

-Probablemente.

-Su hermano también es muy guapo.

-Pero tiene un defecto, Abby.

-¿Que es un Gryffindor?

-No, que es gay.

-¡¿Qué?!

.

.

.

El sol se había puesto por lo alto y para las diez de la mañana las gradas del campo de Quidditch estaban llenas. Draco Malfoy tenía un porte altanero, pero su mano sosteniendo la de su esposa no provocaba el intimidar a nadie. Tenía esa ligera curva en su boca que sus más allegados ya han llegado a calificar como una sonrisa, aquella que detonaba orgullo.

La verdad es que él era un padre de familia hecho y derecho, y todo mundo sabía que aquella cada vez más delgada y pálida mujer lo había derretido por completo y que sus hijos, le habían abierto la mente y corazón sobremanera. Ahora, el mayor de estos y único varón, Scorpius, daba su siguiente paso en lo que él decía, era su pasión: el Quidditch. Había sido aceptado en el equipo de Quidditch de la casa Malfoy por excelencia: Slytherin. Draco en esos momentos estaba sumamente feliz, tenía a su esposa, sus tres hijas menores estaban frente a ellos y estaba rodeado de sus amigos, quienes iban por el mismo motivo, y también llevaban al resto de sus hijos. El panorama era divertido: Erick, el hijo del medio de los Goyle, jugaba alegremente con sus hijas menores, las gemelas Iracebeth y Jane. Su hija del medio, Phoenix, los ignoraba junto a Dariann, la menor de los Zabini, que estaba dormida en las piernas de su madre. Phoenix estaba irritada por el ruido.

Diez minutos más tarde, madame Hooch, quien Draco no tendía cómo es que podía seguirse viendo como la última vez que la vio, hacía más de una década, voló hasta el centro del campo, y vio a las narradoras colocarse hechizos en sus gargantas.

-Muy buenos días a todos, estamos agradecidos de que se encuentren aquí- la rubia, con voz calmada y porte educado, provocó que todos los asistentes callaran.

-Sean bienvenidos al partido de apertura de esta temporada de Quidditch, nada más y nada menos que, ¡Slytherin contra Ravenclaw! - la pelirroja calló por unos instantes, mientras la multitud gritaba y ovacionaba-. Ambos equipos se han preparado arduamente durante estos dos meses para dar lo mejor de sí. Aunque bueno, ahora Slytherin es más banca que titulares. ¡Miremos qué es lo que resulta! - la chica giró la cabeza para con su compañera, como si ya lo hubieran planeado.

-Si el entusiasmo de el "solicitado" Ezra Finnigan de la casa esmeralda...- dijo tímidamente la rubia.

-¡O las grandes estrategias de Molly Weasley, de Ravenclaw!- le cortó la pelirroja, enérgica-. ¡Por la izquierda, recibamos al equipo de Slytherin! ¡Ezra, Alexa, Scorpius, Daynee, Jena, Krystal, Albus, Avril, Robert, Evan y Freddy!

-Y por la derecha, a Molly Weasley como la capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw- el ambiente cambió repentinamente, debido a la diferencia en los entusiasmos de ambas narradoras.

-¡Venga Victoire! - se escuchó desde las gradas de Ravenclaw.

Madame Hooch se elevó y llamó a los cazadores centrales de cada equipo, antes de soltar la quaffle, un alumno designado por ella abrió el baúl con las bludger y la snitch. Una vez que la snitch se había perdido, madame Hooch, puso la quaffle al aire.

-¡Y Ranvenclaw se antepone a Slytherin en estos primeros segundos tomando posesión de la quaffle!

Un gruñido se escapó en conjunto de las gradas esmeraldas. Pero no pasó más de media hora, hasta que la verdadera desgracia se dejó venir. Iban iguales a veinte, y la hábil golpeadora de Ravenclaw, Susana, impactara contra dos cazadores de Slytherin: Jena y Joshua.


	7. Chapter 7

Hacía años que en Hogwarts no había un tiempo fuera.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, querida audiencia- Dominique Weasley habló enérgica desde la tribuna-. No se preocupen. Sólo basta con que se lleven a estos dos individuos golpeados por la... vistosa... Susana Lodge, y que el capitán de la casa esmeralda, el guapísimo y aquel con un gran ego, Ezra Finnigan, seleccione quienes lo acompañarán en los siguientes minutos del partido, de su banca, por supuesto. La cual, dato curioso, está sólo compuesta por pequeñas y novatas almas de primer año.

-Ojo, que según lo que sé debido a los papeles- intervino Victoire, revisando entre sus miles de carpetas-, tiene tres cazadores, un guardián y un golpeador. Es muy interesante, debido a que cuentan las malas lenguas que él nunca les vio jugar.

-Y creo que eso te alegra a ti, mi querida hermana, debido a que eres un águila y las serpientes se estarían tirando una carta al azar- el público, en su mayoría, rió.

-En parte, en parte, mi estimada.

-Bueno, basta, que ponemos más nervioso al capitán de lo que debería estarlo.

Ambas chicas guardaron silencio, divertidas. A Dominique le agradó mucho cómo su hermana estaba comenzando a tomar más confianza de un minuto a otro.

.

.

.

-Bien, bien, bien, basta, relájanse, vengan y obedézcanme- Ezra llegó hasta la banca de Slytherin, con los brazos en alto, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de Alexa.

-Realmente, tú eres el único que está nervioso- mencionó Krystal, divertida.

-Tú calla, sabandija.

-Espera, ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Preciosilla.

-Perfecto, es lo que creí escuchar. Puede proceder, señor capitán.

Ezra suspiró.

-Tienen que entrar dos cazadores.

-Este es el momento en el que le aplaudimos a nuestro capitán debido a su inteligencia- dijo Alexa, comenzando a aplaudir.

-Uy, qué graciosa- Ezra gruñó-. Ustedes tres, decídanse.

-Este es el momento en el que le aplaudimos a nuestro capitán debido a su capacidad para resolver conflictos- dijo Alexa, volviendo a aplaudir.

-Mejor di que quieres que te unte el bollito, Murphy- Ezra esbozó una sonrisa torcida, ganándose un puñetazo en el abdomen por parte de ella.

-Yo no quiero entrar, olvídenlo.

-¿Acaso el pequeño Potter tiene miedo?- Robert Ainsworth se burló, recargándose en su escoba.

-No, sólo que no lo merezco. No aún. Que entren Scorpius y Avril, porque...

-Bah. Muchas palabras, el único que tiene derecho a tirar tanta saliva es tu padre. Ustedes dos, rubios bonitos, pónganse sus protecciones y al campo- la voz de Ezra sonaba agitada, y Alexa, a pesar de que le consideraba un imbécil, le puso la mano en el hombro, en señal de apoyo.

Ambos señalados hicieron lo debido y tomaron sus escobas.

Evan le tocó el hombro a Avril, y le tomó la mano, provocando una cara de asco por parte de la Zabini.

-¿Se te ofrece?- inquirió ella.

-Suerte- murmuró, tímido.

-La suerte no existe, Evan. Pero gracias- después, lo soltó, y se apartó, colocándose a un lado de Ezra.

-¿Acaso la gorda de Ravenclaw es una Lodge? ¿Una Lodge marca Austin Lodge o una Lodge marca cualquiera?

-Lo primero. Es su sobrina, ¿No lo sabías?- respondió Robert.

-Lo único que sé ahora es que debo hacerme su amiga.

-Inténtalo, es irritable a más no poder.

-Y yo, fabulosa a más no poder.

-No, pequeña. No eres más que una niña de papi, consentida, con necesidad de atención y con el ego por los cielos debido a su talento para el quidditch- intervino Alexa, sonriendo-. Ah, y dice Ezra que como está muy alterado no va a jugar hasta que se calme, y que entrará Potter también.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de responder debido a que Madame Hooch sopló su silbato y con señas llamó a ambos equipos a que se colocaran debidamente.

.

.

.

-Están perdiendo mucho tiempo.

-Pansy, creo que el que dos niños salieran inconscientes antes de que se atrapara la snitch, es más que suficiente como para detener un partido unos veinte minutos- replicó Blaise Zabini, acariciando el cabello de su esposa.

-Como me hayas hecho venir aquí y Avril no juegue, te va mal.

-No le digas eso a mi papá, mami- la pequeña Dariann, tiró de la manga de su madre-. Él sólo quería ver a mi hermanita.

-La niña tiene razón, Pansy- intervino Astoria desde un nivel arriba de ellos en las gradas,sonriendo debido a los besos en la frente que su marido le regalaba-. Lo importante no es si juegan o no juegan o si meten puntos o no, estamos aquí porque queremos que se sientan acompañados, apoyados. Nosotros sabemos que ellos juegan muy bien y con eso basta, ¿No crees?

-Además, estamos todos juntos, Parkinson. Eso también es divertido- señaló Gregory Goyle.

Pansy sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y gritarle a su hija del medio, Amaya, que se alejara del barandal.

-Pero mira, Pans, para que te pongas tu bozal, tu hijita mayorsita acaba de entrar- rió Tracey.

-¡Ay, y el mío! ¡Mírenlo! ¡Es tan adorable con el uniforme que le mandé hacer tres tallas más grande! ¡Hermoso! ¡Draco! ¡¿No trajiste la cámara?! ¡Por supuesto que no, ya lo sé! ¡SCORPIUS, AMOR, HOLA, AQUÍ ESTÁ MAMÁ! ¡Niñas, su hermano está volteando, salúdenlo!

-¿Uniforme... tres tallas... más grande?- Tracey intentó contener la risa.

-Ya sabes, para evitar rozaduras en sus extremidades sobresalientes.

Los padres estallaron en carcajadas.

-Ríanse lo que quieran, mi hijo acaba de lanzarme un beso.

-¿A ti o sus admiradoras de más abajo?- inquirió Pansy, divertida.

-A mí, por supuesto, ¿Qué insinúas? Mi hijo sólo tiene ojos para mí.

-Hey Astoria, a mí me gustaría también decir que mi niña sólo tiene ojos para mí, pero oye, que la mía y el tuyo son súper amigos y tal vez y terminamos siendo consuegros y juntandonos todos los domingos a comer- rió Blaise.

-Si es con la tuya, no me molestaría en lo absoluto.

-¿Estás discriminado a mi hija? ¿Es porque ha demostrado aptitudes lésbicas? ¿Es por eso? Muy mal, Astoria Malfoy, esperaba más de ti, me has decepcionado- Tracey fingió indignación, pero Astoria realmente lo creyó.

-No, no, no. Tracey, no. Krystal es una chica preciosa y...- podías pedirle prestado un poco de angustia a la cara de Astoria.

-¿Y cómo sabes que él no batea para otro lado? Podría ser que tiene algo con mi hijo- Millicent Bulstrode, quien había estado callada hasta el momento, se giró para con la señora Malfoy, con las manos en la cintura.

-No, Milly, es que, pues... ¡Argh, vayanse mucho a la mierda!

Las carcajadas fueron más fuertes que la vez pasada.

-¡Oigan, ya empezó!- exclamó Tracey-.¡Y vamos arriba!

-Eso sí fue rápido. Vaya, ochenta a veinte.

-¡Y otro gol más para Slytherin! ¡Siendo el tercero del número seis, Albus Potter!- anunció Dominique-.

-Inesperadamente, este trío de novatos está dando de qué hablar, Dominique.

-Así es, Vic. Efectivamente, este trío de cazadores ha llegado a imponerse con sus elaboradas jugadas y bellas técnicas al estar frente al guardián contrario. En estos años no se había visto algo así. Impresionante, muy. No me canso de decirlo.

-Al parecer el capitán del equipo de Slytherin está harto de no recibir atención por lo que proclama un cambio para el equipo esmeralda, ¡Cambio para Slytherin, sale el número seis, Potter y entra el número uno, Finnigan!

-Y el partido sigue, mira allá, Dom, en las gradas de Slytherin. Padres orgullosos, ¿No es acaso eso lo mejor del quidditch?

-Ni para tanto pero sí es muy interesante. Vaya, al parecer los dos novatos restantes, se están imponiendo. Esto es como "Oh capitán, te estimamos pero estamos molestos porque sacaste a nuestro amigo y ahora no te pasaremos la quaffley armaremos todas las jugadas entre los dos".

-¡Wow! ¡¿Qué rayos acaba de hacer la chica de Slytherin?!

-Intentar hacer. Se quedó corta. Pero… vaya.

.

.

.

Oliver Wood estaba feliz de estar con sus hijos y su mejor amigo.

Ya era costumbre. Desde que había entrado al Puddlemere United, se había hecho muy amigo de Bryce Hopkins y ahora eran hermanos del alma. A pesar de que Bryce no era de relaciones formales, Oliver le había hecho saber que él y cualquiera de sus parejas eran bienvenidos en su mesa y en su campo de quidditch en casa.

Ahora, como siempre hacían desde que Cameron entró a Hogwarts, habían ido a ver uno de los tantos partidos de la liga de Hogwarts. Oliver había pedido permiso a la profesora McGonagall para sacar a sus hijos a Hogsmeade algunas horas. Se encontraban en El Caldero Chorreante, a mitad de su comida.

-¿Ustedes hasta cuándo juegan, criaturas?-preguntó Bryce, lanzando una aceituna a Cameron.

-Dentro de un mes- respondieron ambos hermanos al unísono.

-Oye, oye, tú, niña, Fey, sí tú. Tienes algo de fresa en tu cara.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que tienes cara de niña fresa que le caen mal todos. ¿No dormiste bien o es porque mi casa arrasó?

-A Fey no le agradan los novatos de Slytherin- intervino Cameron.

-¿Por qué, preciosura? Si los de mi casa somos una intervención divina.

-Es en parte mi culpa- dijo Oliver.

-Pues es una lástima. Porque esos novatos te van a dar problemas, hay algo en ellos que...

-Lo que casi hizo la chica del número tres fue intenso. Yo no entendí qué pasó- interrumpió Cameron.

-Ella es insoportable- gruñó Fey.

-Mira, tú, fortachón, lo que esa niña quiso hacer fue súper engañar al guardián. Hacer todo el movimiento para, por ejemplo, tirar a la derecha y que la quaffle salga a la izquierda. Es muy difícil hacerlo sin que, bueno, tu muñeca te delate.

-Tampoco es para tanto- Fey frunció el ceño.

-Puedes creer lo que quieras, fresita, lo que sí te voy a decir es que vas a tener que entrenae mucho para poder parar a cualquiera de los tres.

-Los cuatro, querrás decir.

-No. El ego va a consumir al capitán antes de que pueda hacer algo novedoso o de lo que haya que temer.

-¡Hermano!- Bryce reconocía esa voz. De hecho, llevaba buscándola desde la mañana. Bryce se puso de pie y abrazó a su hermanita, Meredith. Ella estaba agitada.

-Necesitamos hablar.


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Bien hecho!

-Mamá, no es para tanto.

Albus Potter chocó los cinco con su madre a duras penas y se sonrojó. Ginny le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, anotaste muchos goles en tu primer partido, creo que sí es para tanto. Lo hiciste muy bien.

-No anoté esos goles solo.

-De hecho sí lo hiciste- James Sirus sonrió divertido, esperando la reaccion de su hermano menor-. Yo te vi arrojar la quaffle a los aros con tus manos y sólo con tus manos.

Albus rodó los ojos y prefirió ignorar el comentario con una mueca.

-Mira, aquí está- los tres volvieron la vista para con la voz que se acercaba, divisando a la menor de la familia, Lily, acercarse tomada de la mano con su padre.

La pequeña pelirroja se alegró y abrazó a Albus, provocando una cara de incomodidad a el chico. Cara que después cambió mientras le acariciaba el cabello a su hermana.

-Hola, Lily- saludó Albus unos minutos después, harto del abrazo.

-Te extrañé- murmuró la niña con la cara aún contra el torso de Albus.

-Claro, yo igual- el ojiverde miraba a su madre desesperado, a lo cual ella sólo reía.

-Albus, felicidades- Harry sonrió de igual manera para su hijo a lo cual él sólo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ya, ya. No lo hagan sentirse tan bien que después llorará cuando lo aplastemos en nuestro partido- James sonrió de nueva cuenta, esperando la reacción de su hermano.

-James, calla- ordenó Ginny, mirando severamente a el mayor de sus hijos-. Lo que estamos festejando ahora es que tu hermano ganó su partido, lo que pase después ya lo veremos.

Ginny Potter realmente adoraba el equipo actual de Gryffindor y estaba orgullosa de que su hijo sería el siguiente capitán después de que Cameron Wood se graduara ese año. Las jugadas que el equipo esmeralda había ejecutado después de el tiempo fuera realmente le habían parecido arte y aún más cuando era Albus quien participaba en ellas, pero no más allá de eso. James había entrado al equipo en primer año igualmente y aunque las jugadas tanto de golpeadores como de cazadores eran bastante genéricas, disfrutaba ver cómo todos demostraban todo su coraje y lo unido que era el equipo.

Estaba que se moría por ver el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

-Ay, mamá. Sólo lo preparo para afrontar la realidad.

-Mamá, tengo hambre- por fin, Lily Luna había soltado a Albus, pero prácticamente lo obligó a tomarle la mano.

-Es cierto mamá, no hemos sido alimentados- secundó James Sirius.

-¡Albus!

La familia Potter giró para ver quién llamaba al aludido.

Krystal Goyle tiró de su propia mano para apresurar a Avril y Scorpius las alcanzó. Los tres tragaron saliva y los rubios miraron a Krystal, esperando a que hablara. Ella los miró y puso los ojos en blanco, para después incorporarse y sonreír como siempre.

-Nuestras familias quieren ir a comer y queremos invitarlos- habló la chica de hermosos ojos, manteniendo la sonrisa.

Harry miró rápidamente a su esposa quien había hecho la misma acción y se miraban con duda. James Sirius bufó, pues sabía que la respuesta fuera cual fuera tardaría. Lily miraba confundida y Albus sólo quería que ellos dijeran que sí.

-Mi familia invita- añadió Scorpius tras el raro silencio.

-Gracias por la invitación, pero nosotros ya teníamos planes- respondió Ginny, sin dejar de ver a su marido.

-¿Tenemos planes?- preguntó James.

-Sí, los tenemos.

-Oh, bueno, es una lástima. Estaremos en Cabeza de Puerco, por si cambian de opinión- Krystal se encogió de hombros y giró el rostro para con sus amigos.

-Tal vez la próxima vez, cuando volvamos a ganar- habló Avril con seguridad abrazando a Krystal por atrás.

-Espero que así sea- repuso Albus rápidamente, mientras sus tres compañeros de casa se alejaban para volver con sus padres.

James soltó una carcajada.

-¡Mamá, íbamos a comer delicioso y gratis!

-¿Por qué dijiste que no? No es por comer gratis o no, sino que era una amable invitación, no había nada de malo- intervino Harry, bastante extrañado.

-Sólo no y ya- suspiró Ginny-. Allá vienen mi hermano y Hermione, ¡Ron!

El aludido rápidamente giró la cabeza mientras se acercaban, esperando a que su hermana hablara.

-¡¿Quieres pollo del gran comedor?!

Ron asintió con la cabeza desde la distancia, e, ignorando la trayectoria que tenían planeada para llegar junto a ellos, dobló junto con su familia para dirigirse a susodicho lugar.

-Albus- llamó Ginny una vez que ya se acercaban a el gran comedor, susurrando-. ¿Estás consciente de que sólo tuviste suerte de jugar?

Él asintió con la cabeza, de lo más normal.

-¿Y tus... amigos lo están?

-De seguro sí. ¿Cuál es tu punto?

Ginny tomó aire.

-Nada, sólo una de ellos parecía creerse una súper estrella.

Albus miró a su madre extrañado, pero decidió ignorarla después.

.

.

.

-A ver, dile.

Meredith volteó a ver a Bryce con lágrimas en los ojos. Mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la oficina de Lay Hopkins. Bryce detonaba autoridad en su rostro y no había rastro de el carisma que lo caracterizaba.

Lay miró a Meredith y luego a su mellizo, intentando adivinar qué estaba pasando. Temía.

-Que le digas- habló nuevamente, más molesto que la vez anterior.

-Yo...

-¿Tuviste problemas con algún profesor?- preguntó Lay, como era la costumbre.

Meredith apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy embarazada- la chica se cubrió la cara y empezó a sollozar. Ackarlay se quedó estupefacto y no sabía qué hacer. Tenía sentimientos encontrados.

-Pero... pero... ¿Cómo?

-Pues así, hermano, como nos hicieron a nosotros tres. Ahora que ya lo sabes, facilitame la contraseña de Slytherin y rompe el hechizo para que los varones no pasen a los dormitorios de las chicas porque iré a rehacer su baúl.

-Meredith, eres una niña. ¿Podrías darte cuenta de eso, por favor?- Ackarlay se arrodilló frente a la menor y le puso una mano en la rodilla mientras que con la otra acariciaba el cabello de ella.

-No tiene caso que se de cuenta de eso ahora o no, Ackarlay. Le importó una mierda- Lay no reconocía para nada la voz de su hermano mellizo.

-¿Podrías ser un poco más comprensivo, por favor? Estás siendo demasiado duro- Lay se levantó y puso la frente en alto ante Bryce. A esto, Bryce rodó los ojos y retiró las manos de Meredith de su cara, obligándola a verlos:

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Tengo diez días de retraso.

-Meredith. Que, ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? El tiempo que eso lleve dentro de ti no me interesa.

-Es que no me he hecho ningún tipo de prueba.

-Eres increíble- Bryce empezó a recorrer la sala con las manos en las sienes, masajeandolas-. ¿Te das cuenta de que estás haciendo un drama por lo que podría ser un simple retraso?

-¡Nunca he tenido uno!

-Ackarlay. ¿El nombre del jefe de casa? ¿Podrías hacer una poción? ¿O darme el nombre de la enfermera?

-Él profesor Beckett debe estar celebrando ahora mismo la victoria de su casa y la enfermera tiene bastante trabajo con los dos chicos inconscientes del partido.

-Como siempre no puedes ayudarme. Conseguiré una maldita prueba por mi cuenta.

Después de decir eso, Bryce Hopkins salió de la oficina de su hermano, decepcionado por quien él mismo juró que protegería.

.

.

.

-Deberías relajarte, Alexa.

La aludida bufó.

-Que estoy bien- repitió por milésima vez.

-Entonces, quita tu cara de amargada- espetó su hermano mayor, Joshua.

-Qué sorpresa el partido de hoy, ¿Eh?- preguntó Terrance, dando un trago a la cerveza de mantequilla.

-Creo que, la verdadera sorpresa- Stacey Murphy entraba al despacho de su marido con las manos llenas de platos envueltos-, fue el verte gritar así, Terrance.

-Es cierto- rió Joshua mientras tomaba el plato de comida que su madre le tendía-. Todos te miraban porque pues, siempre tienes cara de querernos matar. Hasta les gritaste que no les harías exámen parcial a los de primero.

-Vaya- Terrance parecía avergonzado, Stacey le sonrió, a lo cual Alexa y Joshua rodaron los ojos.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de nuevo, revelando a dos personas más: Lindsay y Stephan. Tercer y segundo año, respectivamente, y tal como su familia, exceptuando a su madre: Slytherin.

-¿Qué rayos pasó en el partido?- preguntó Stephan, aún con la puerta tras de sí. Ambos se veían acalorados y sudaban.

-¿Qué rayos les pasó a sus caras?- preguntó Terrance, divertido-. Me gusta tu nuevo flequillo pegado al rostro, Lindsay. Esa humedad en él lo hace ver tan... innovador- se aclaró la garganta-. No es cierto niña, el flequillo con sudor no es nada bonito.

Lindsay asintió con la cabeza, y se llevó las manos a la cara, moviendo el cabello de ella.

-Ya estábamos por llegar a Hogsmeade, cuando la lechuza de Alexa nos dio la nota de que comeríamos en el despacho de papá- explicó Stephan, sentándose en el sofá al lado de Joshua, tomando la comida que su madre le daba-. No queríamos que la comida se enfriara, así que corrimos hasta acá.

-¿Por qué el cambio?- Lindsay se sentó en la alfombra que estaba en medio

-Tu padre se enteró de que algunos de sus alumnos irían a comer con sus familias al Cabeza de Puerco...

-No son "algunos alumnos", Stacey. Son los más problemáticos, ya deberías conocerlos. La siguiente generación de la crema y nata de la crema y nata.

-Son niños muy divertidos, trabajan y se divierten al mismo tiempo. Se apoyan mucho entre ellos, tienes una muy buena generación en primer año, amor, pero no sabes controlarlos- rió Stacey.

-No amarguemos la comida hablando de mi estrés diario- Terrance dio otro trago a la cerveza de mantequilla: algo conseguido en su escapada mañanera con su esposa-. Joshua, es tu último año, ¿Ya has pensado qué harás después de la escuela?

-No, y no quiero hacerlo- contestó cortante-. Apenas ha comenzado el año.

-Él tiempo tiende a irse volando en el último año, sólo te diré eso.

-Y aún terminandose el año tienes mucho tiempo para decidir- agregó Stacey, con dulzura extra a la usual en su tono.

-Alexa, ¿Ezra es muy imbécil, cierto?- preguntó Lindsay, dando un giro a la conversación.

-Mucho, y me quedo corta al cerrarme a esa palabra.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué es capitán?

-Porque es inteligente para el Quidditch. Aunque a veces toma decisiones estúpidas.

-Realmente, quien lo maneja es Alexa- interrumpió Joshua-. Es como su consciencia. Hace todo lo que ella dice.

-Él es un chico muy amigable, no me molestaría agregarlo a la familia- rió Stacey.

-Mamá, está en cuarto año y yo en sexto- bufó Alexa-. Y no me cae precisamente bien.

-Sólo bromeo, hijita.

Llamaron a la puerta.

.

.

.

Krystal atrapó con la boca la papa frita que su hermano menor, Erick, le arrojó.

-¡Tres seguidas!- exclamó, con los brazos arriba, eufórica-. Supera eso, adefecio.

-¡Si soy más hermoso que Megan y tú juntas!

-Es cierto, olvidaba la diva hermosa que eres- rió Krystal, ganándose una fría mirada del menor de los Goyle.

Cabeza de puerco ahora pertenecía ahora a un anciano matrimonio que había comprado el lugar hacía siete años. Había sido remodelado a su totalidad, cambiándolo a un ambiente cien por ciento familiar. Tenía dos entradas: una que te llevaba al área del bar y otra al del restaurante; internamente, estas áreas estaban divididas internamente por un muro con diversas firmas de las figuras que habían pasado por el lugar, el calendario de la liga de Quidditch y algunas fotografías del lugar antes de su remodelación. Todo junto con las decoraciones en marrón y dorado te incitaban a entrar.

Las familias tenían asistiendo al lugar desde el primer día de su reapertura, y ahora hasta contaban con un privado sólo para ellos subiendo al segundo piso.

-¡Hay que brindar!

-Blaise, ni siquiera nos han terminado de traer la comida- negó Pansy a su marido, palmeándole el hombro.

Él negó

-¡Los niños se lucieron hoy, Pansy! ¡Arrasaron! ¡No hay por qué esperar nada!

-Ay, Blaise. Jugaron bien, pero deben estar conscientes de que tuvieron suerte de jugar y puede ser que el próximo partido no lo hagan- respondió Pansy nuevamente, tirando un poco del cabello de Avril quien estaba a su lado, como si le advirtiera lo dicho. La rubia se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, agachando ésta después.

-Como haya sido, demostraron de lo que son capaces- espetó Draco-. Y si el capitán no reacciona y mueve su alineación, por lo menos toda la escuela sabe que está cometiendo un error. Créeme, eso es mucho peor.

-¡Tiene un punto!- exclamó Tracey, dando un primer bocado a su chuleta-. Digo, mi preciosura no jugó hoy, pero, Scorpius y Avril... y el chico Potter, dieron bastante de que hablar. Sea lo que sea que jueguen tienen unos minutos más de experiencia, que los acerca un poco más a aquellos que tienen aspiración a ser profesionales- ahora, lanzó una patata frita a Avril, tratando de que quitara la cara de tristeza que había puesto.

-Así que, sí hay que brindar- insistió Blaise, mientras abría la botella de whiskey de fuego que habían pedido minutos atrás, sirviendo en pequeñas porciones para los adultos-. ¡Salud, amigos míos, por los nuevos miembros de la casa Slytherin!


	9. Chapter 9

-Fue un buen partido, Albus- habló Hermione, comenzando la comida junto a los Potter en el Gran Comedor.

-Supongo que sí- respondió Albus, con la cabeza gacha.

-Y muy interesante- continuó la Ministro de Magia.

-Ya le dije que cuando nos enfrentemos los aplastaremos- dijo James, soberbio-. Si es que juega, por supuesto. Como yo soy el futuro capitán, claro que jugaré.

-Pues, yo creo que sí jugará, él y los demás- intervino Rose-. Su prefecta...

-Alexa- aclaró Albus.

-Ella, parecía contenta con cómo estaban jugando y cómo subió el marcador. Prácticamente, ella maneja al capitán Finnigan, por lo que creo que así será.

Nadie dijo nada en varios minutos. Albus estaba incómodo porque, podría decirse, Rose hablaba como si ellos hablaran todos los días, cuando no era así. Intentaba mantenerse al margen.

-¿Y qué tal las clases?- preguntó Ron, con comida en la boca, emocionado.

-A mí me va bastante bien- respondió Rose automáticamente-. Soy la mejor de la clase en Transformaciones, el otro día la profesora Beckett le dio diez puntos a mi casa porque se quedó bastante sorprendida.

-La profesora Beckett les da puntos a todos- reclamó James-. El difícil es el profesor Beckett, es como si los puntos que Stacey nos da, él tuviera la orden de quitarlos. Es muy exigente y su materia es muy aburrida, pero es divertido molestarlo.

-Sí, supimos que llenaste su aula de mandrágoras- habló Ginny, esperando por la reacción de James.

-¡McGonagall dijo que no les diría nada!

-Oh, ya sabes, sólo la saludamos y prácticamente vomitó todo lo que no nos ha dicho.

-Eres increíble, mamá.

-Eso lo sé, cariño.

-Pero, el profesor Beckett me quiere, a pesar de todo- alardeó el mayor de los hijos Potter.

-El profesor Beckett no quiere a nadie, ni a nosotros- intervino Albus.

-Tu clase es un dolor de cabeza, Albus- dijo Rose, riendo-. Es entendible que ni siquiera su jefe de casa disfrute las clases con ustedes.

-Qué raro- replicó Albus, con el tono de voz un poco venenoso-, dado que tu jefe de case, el profesor por fa…- se aclaró la garganta, tras soltar una risita-, el profesor Hopkins dice que somos los mejores alumnos de primer año.

-Estás empezando a hablar como tus compañeros, Albus- negó James con la cabeza, mientras se daba cuenta de que sus padres y tíos pensaban como él.

.

.

.

Noah Finnigan se lanzó sobre Ezra.

-¡No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lo hiciste!

-Basta- Ezra se libró del abrazo de su hermano menor-. Sé que nuestra victoria fue fabulosa, pero basta- alzó la barbilla, orgulloso.

-Justo les he enviado una carta a mamá y papá, se las escribí narrándoles el partido. Les he contado todo, seguro se pondrán felices- repuso Noah, sentándose junto con su hermano a la orilla del Lago Negro.

-Se pondrían más felices si se dignaran a venir a verme- bufó el mayor.

-Ezra…

-Déjalo, Chrys. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Noah dijo que iría a buscarlos, así que realmente no tengo una idea.

-Rayos, yo no tengo mucho tiempo.

-¿Hay fiesta en tu casa?- preguntó Noah, monótono.

-Pues claro, ganamos- sonrió Ezra-. Es nuestra primera victoria del año, hay que festejarla por lo alto.

-No quiero que termines en la enfermería otra vez- murmuró el menor.

-Lo que pasó esa vez fue que bebí esta bebida muggle… ¿tequila? Y por lo visto, me cayó bastante mal. No fue nada de qué preocuparse, en realidad.

-Estabas en tercer año, Ezra. Yo estaba en primero y estuve cuidando de ti porque no dejaste de vomitar en casi un día entero- contestó Noah, arrastrando las palabras-. La enfermera temió por ti.

Ezra rodó los ojos.

-Ya basta de reclamarme por cosas del pasado.

-Cualquiera de nosotros puede reclamarte lo que quiera las veces que quiera por el simple hecho de que somos hermanos- habló la imponente Nina Finnigan, una Ravenclaw de último año con bastantes pretendientes; cuando llegó junto con sus hermanos-, así como tú puedes hacerlo con nosotros.

Ezra comenzó a imitarla con una expresión femenina y las manos en su cintura, ganándose una de las conocidas miradas asesinas de Nina.

Stephan, el segundo Ravenclaw en la familia, en quinto año, abrió la caja que llevaba consigo, revelando un pastel con un decorado prácticamente nulo. Chrystopher sonrió nostálgico.

-Mamá lo envió por la mañana- explicó Stephan-, para festejar la inauguración de la temporada. Me lo envió a mí porque pensó que Ezra estaría muy ocupado con sus cosas, que Nina probablemente se hubiera despertado muy tarde y se le hubiera pasado la hora del desayuno, que Sonia se habría despertado muy temprano para ir a los invernaderos, que Jeremy estaría castigado, que Chrys estaría metido en algún lío con Destiny y que Noah se lo comería él solo- continuó el Ravenclaw-, y lo mejor es que no se equivocó en nada.

Sonia rió un poco:

-Mamá realmente nos conoce muy bien. Aunque bueno, si no llegué al Gran Comedor esta mañana es porque me quedé dormida oliendo los Díctamos. No...

-Tienen idea de lo relajante que son- corearon el resto de los hermanos Finnigan.

-Sí, Sonia, ya sabemos de tu fetiche con la planta que hace estornudar a los dragones- puntualizó Noah.

-¡Tú no tienes ni siquiera un año aquí, soportándola!- gritó Jeremy.

Todos rieron.

-Joshua Murphy me invitó a salir- soltó Nina, esperando la reacción de los demás.

-No- cortó Ezra.

-¿Ah, sí?- Nina lo miró recelosa-. ¿Por qué no? Digo, no me interesa, no eres papá para prohibirme nada. Incluso, papá tampoco podría hacerlo, ya que, cumplí la mayoría de edad hace tres semanas.

-Porque no. Joshua es muy... no lo sé. No me gusta para ti. Sólo no.

-Ya lo escucharon, Joshua es demasiado "muy no lo sé" para mí- bufó Nina-. Saldré con él sólo para molestarte.

-Y yo saldré con Meredith Hopkins.

-¡No te atreverías!

-¿Quieres ver que sí?

-Tiene novio, imbécil. O algo así.

-Soy mucho más guapo que él.

-No lo hagas, Ezra. Sabes que no la soporto.

-Entonces tú tampoco hagas nada con Joshua, simple y sencillo. Tratos justos, Nina.

-Te detesto.

-Y yo a ti- sonrió el capitán del equipo de Slytherin.

.

.

.

-¡¿Quieren dormirse?!

-¡Cállate, Fey!- bramó Destiny Thomas desde la alfombra que conectaba las seis camas del dormitorio. Ella, junto con las otras tres chicas estaban sobre la alfombra escarlata. Hablaban animosamente mientras Fey deseaba dormir.

-¡Cállense ustedes!

-Estamos hablando del amigo de tu padre, tú sabrás si quieres unirte-la menor de los Thomas la miró socarrona.

-¿Qué amigo de mi padre?- Fey se incorporó en la cama, sentándose. Las miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Bryce Hopkins, por supuesto- Destiny la miraba divertida.

Fey se levantó de la cama y se sentó a la alfombra, recorriendo a sus compañeras de habitación con la mirada. Aún le parecían extrañas, y tenía cerca del mes viviendo con ellas. Agatha Jordan, Leyla Coleman, Cher Keys, Alessandra Weasley y Destiny Thomas. Sentía que simplemente no encajaba, y que las cuatro niñas embonaban perfectamente. Alessandra siempre estaba desaparecida cuando no tenían clase y era con la que mejor lo llevaba.

-¿De qué hablaban, específicamente?- Fey puso la espalda recta, dudando de si estaba bien lo que había preguntado. El caerle bien a la gente no era su fuerte, trabajaba arduamente en mejorar eso.

-Cher sobre lo guapo que es y que no es posible que sea mellizo del Profesor Lay, porque ya sabes, aún no sabe mucho de Quidditch- empezó a hablar Agatha, tranquila-, y yo de que tampoco puede ser posible que esa sonrisa sea hermana de Meredith Hopkins.

-Fey, tú de seguro la conoces desde antes que nosotras- dijo Destiny-. Cuéntame, ¿Siempre ha tenido esa cara de que nadie a su alrededor se ha dado un baño?

-La conozco de hace tres años, no es tanto- cortó Fey-. Sólo nos veíamos cuando mi padre los invitaba a ellos y a otros jugadores con sus familias a parrilladas y navidad, pero ahí sí sólo los invitaba a ellos tres. Pero cuando ella entró a primero, no la veía mucho, la mayoría eran hechas mientras Meredith estaba en Hogwarts en primer año.

-Oh- tragó saliva Leyla-, pero no respondiste la pregunta.

-Pues, no, la verdad no. La primera vez que la vi estaba temblando de miedo, era bastante tímida y se resistía a hablar con cualquiera que no fueran Bryce o el profesor Lay.

-Vaya- habló Agatha-, creo que tuvo suerte, entonces.

-¿Alguien tiene idea de dónde está metida Alessandra? Creo que tomó prestada sin mi permiso mi bufanda- preguntó Cher al mirar hacia su cama, molesta.

-Nadie sabe nada, créemelo- rodó los ojos Agatha-. Llega a ser irritante.

-Es una buena chica- dijo Fey sin más.

-Es extraña- respondió la Jordan-, muchas veces no entiendo de lo que habla.

-Tal vez sea porque ella sólo habla de libros y a ti no te gusta tocarlos- recriminó la niña de largo cabello ondulado, con el ceño nuevamente fruncido.

-Como sea, la última vez que pude verla cuando desaparece- continuó Agatha-, estaba en la biblioteca con esta niña de Slytherin... No es con la que peleas, Fey...

-¿Rebecca?- preguntó Cher.

-No, la bonita. Que tiene unos ojos preciosos.

-¿Krystal?- preguntó la nacida de muggles nuevamente.

-¡Ella! Estaba con Krystal. No dejaban de hablar.

-Bueno, pues Krystal dice que no le gustan los niños- Destiny Thomas se frotó las manos maliciosamente.

-No creo que Alessandra...

-¿En qué te basas? Apenas y hemos hablado con ella. Tal vez y sólo son amigas- repuso Fey.

-No lo sabemos- Agatha se encogió de hombros-, en fin, creo que es hora de dormir, ¿No lo creen?

Las demás asintieron y Fey se durmió en cuanto tocó su cama. Cuando las demás se dieron cuenta de ello, fueron a la alfombra nuevamente para seguir hablando.

.

.

.

-Ya quita esa cara, James- Connor O'Connor le lanzó un cojín de la sala común de Gryffindor al Potter.

-¿Quieres que me tome una poción multijugos o qué?- preguntó cortante James, ganándose un golpe de Dominique, quien estaba a su derecha-. Esta es mi cara, así nací.

-¿Cara de que hiciste digestión en el tren de camino acá?

-¡No estoy así!

Connor se carcajeó junto a Dara Urie y Dominique. James gruñó para los tres.

-Está molesto porque cree que está perdiendo a su hermano- aclaró Dominique, algunos minutos después, lanzando un cojín al aire y atrapándolo en repetidas ocasiones.

-Es que es así- insistió James, con la mandíbula apretada.

-Que no, maldita sea- Dominique habló tan pausado que se notaba el hastío en su voz-. Te lo he estado diciendo todo el día. Albus se está adaptando, es todo. Si lo estuvieras perdiendo, ni siquiera se presentaría a sus "banquetes de medianoche".

-Es diferente. La comida lo cambia todo.

-Bueno, James- notablemente, Dominique estaba molesta. Su tono de voz se hacía más y más fuerte-, estoy harta. No me escuchas, y yo sé lo que te digo. Hasta mañana y suerte en tu maldita práctica de Quidditch.

Después de aquello, la pelirroja subió a su dormitorio arrastrando los pies.

Connor y Dara miraban a James como si esperaran algo. Él gruñó de nueva cuenta y empezó a golpear el cojín con el que Dominique jugaba unos instantes antes.

La atención de el par conformado por la hija de squibs y el chico adoptado fue desviada de James ya que alguien recién entraba a la sala común.

-¿No es muy tarde, pequeña?- preguntó Dara, tratando de mirar a Alessandra tras la pila de libros que cargaba.

-Estaba estudiando para un parcial de Historia de la Magia- se excusó la menor dejando los libros en el suelo para descansar un poco.

-Creemelo, niña. No necesitas todos esos libros para los parciales del profesor Beckett- respondió Dara, divertida.

-Acabo de hacer un resumen completo con todo esto y planeo repasar todos los libros antes de irme a dormir, aunque ya me aprendí el resumen. No me interesa el no ocuparlos para la clase, los ocuparé para después. El conocimiento siempre es necesario.

-Alessandra, a nadie le interesa- cortó James-, te aseguro que ni siquiera los de Ravenclaw se toman tan en serio un parcial como tú. Y voy a decirle a Tyler que estás llegando muy tarde a Casa.

-Dile lo que quieras, yo tengo información que te compromete a ti y a alguien más- la menor de los Weasley Green tomó los libros de nueva cuenta y caminó hacia las escaleras-, estaré en el pasillo de los dormitorios de chicas, por si te interesa comprar mi silencio, James Sirius

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-Uno de los hechizos que más estoy interesada en aprender es- Alessandra se aclaró la garganta y empezó a subir las escaleras-: arresto momentum.


	10. Chapter 10

Albus Potter recorría la habitación sin intención alguna, al parecer. El dormitorio no tenía nada especial, las paredes eran blancas a excepción de la del fondo: donde estaban las camas, la cual era verde. A los pies de ambas camas había un escritorio para cada uno, y bajo este, los baúles.

Claro estaba a quién pertenecía cada lado; aquel pulcro y limpio, era sin duda, del Potter. Aquélla cama sin hacer, el baúl abierto y con la mitad fuera del fondo del escritorio, rodeado de miles de zapatos, eran de Scorpius.

Las habitaciones en Slytherin eran prácticamente iguales: no muy grandes, tampoco pequeñas. Con espacio suficiente para que ambos estudiantes tuvieran espacio personal pero tampoco tanto como para que pudieran ignorarse con facilidad. Dos libreros y dos cómodas en tonos plata a juego con las bases de las camas. Escasa iluminación que no implicaba un problema mayor.

-Albus, ¡ponme atención!- demandó Scorpius.

El Potter detuvo su andar, algo sobresaltado. Miró hacia la cama de la derecha, Scorpius, tirado sobre su cama aún con el uniforme de quidditch puesto, ondeaba sus brazos.

-Deberías bañarte- observó Albus, ajeno a cualquier otra cosa que Scorpius estuviera diciendo.

-El hermano menor de Kryssie, Erick, me arrojó al lago negro cuando volvimos al colegio. Creo que ya no hay restos de sudor sobre mí.

-¿Y no moriste?

-Creo que no- el rubio empezó a darse palmadas el rostro y los hombros, después el abdomen-, estoy entero. Por el momento.

Albus río un poco y comenzó a acercarse a su cama, para después sentarse en ella.

-¿Krystal tiene hermanos?- preguntó Albus, quitándose los calcetines. Ya llevaba el pijama puesto a pesar de que no pasaban de las cinco de la tarde.

-Supongo que estaba implícito- se burló Scorpius-. Pero sí, uno y medio.

-¿Uno y medio?

-Sus padres se separaron un tiempo después de que ella naciera, entre tanto, un tipo guardó la varita en el estuche de la tía Tracey y le dejó un expecto patronus llamado Megan. Tracey estaba embarazada de Megan cuando volvió con el tío Gregory, nació Megan y al poco tiempo de que naciera, mi tía supo que estaba embarazada otra vez, esta vez era un niño, y le pusieron Erick. Por supuesto que después de que nació Erick se tomó la poción para la infertilidad. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué uno y medio?

-Vaya, cuánto drama familiar- Albus se acostó boca abajo con la cara hacia la cama contraria, tal cual como Scorpius.

-De seguro tú tienes historias más interesantes, pequeño Potter. Es lo que te preguntaba cuando creías que, no lo sé, modelabas en esas pasarelas muggles por la habitación. Me interesa saber cómo es tu vida con tantos primos.

-Supongo que buena- respondió Albus desinteresado-. Cuando éramos más pequeños todos nos llevábamos mejor. Después Victoire entró a Hogwarts y consecuentemente fuimos entrando los demás, y no lo sé, de la nada empecé a sentir que no encajaba, cada vez, Rose era más insoportable desde que la tía Hermione se volvió ministro de magia, comencé a responderle lo que no me gustaba, me empezaron a ver mal. A veces Rose tenía días buenos y era posible estar los primos reunidos en una sola habitación sin que peleáramos por yo decirle algo a Rose. Creo que de mis primos la única rescatable es Alessandra, porque no lo sé, a mí me parece demasiado inteligente y madura, pero tienen como tres meses que ella, Tyler y sus padres vinieron a vivir a Inglaterra desde Rumania. Antes de eso sólo la había visto como cinco veces en navidad.

-Pobre Albus reprimido que sólo quiere poner en su lugar a la hermosa de su prima- arqueó la ceja Scorpius-. Yo no tengo primos de sangre. Mi padre no tiene hermanos, mi madre tiene una hermana, Daphne, pero se divorció a las dos semanas, a lo mucho, de casarse. Ahora sólo esperamos a que regrese porque nos trae regalos interesantes de sus viajes. Yo tengo dos hermanas, gemelas. Bethie o Iracebeth y Jane. Tenía como cuatro años cuando nacieron y quería deshacerme de ellas la primera vez que las vi, pero con el tiempo les cogí cariño. Yo escogí el nombre de Iracebeth y Avril el de Jane.

-¿Ustedes no se hartan de haber estado toda la vida juntos?

-Claro que no. Siempre nos hemos divertido. Krystal, Avril y yo no podíamos esperar para venir a Hogwarts juntos, en serio, después Evan reprobó y supimos que vendríamos los cuatro, no lo sé, nos sentimos un poco más seguros, aunque hay que admitir que lo hemos hecho un poco a un lado. Si no nos hubiera tocado a los tres en la misma casa, yo no sé qué hubiera pasado.

-Desde que conozco a Krystal he pensado que debería ir a Ravenclaw- dijo Albus, divertido por la expresión de Scorpius de total desacuerdo-. Pero era Avril la que el sombrero le dijo que lo haría bien ahí, ¿no?

-Krystal no podría ir a Ravenclaw porque no tiene paciencia más que para mí y los demás y eso porque se acostumbró a nosotros. Entiendo que lo digas por lo lista que es, pero no la has conocido del todo. Mira a Krystal Goyle como un tesoro escondido demasiados metros bajo tierra. Tienes que quitar cientos de capas de tierra para saber quién es. Te seré sincero, no tengo idea de qué es lo que le pasa por la cabeza la mayoría del tiempo, pero es una buena persona.

-Pasa mucho tiempo con mi prima, Alessandra.

-Y Avril y yo pasamos demasiado tiempo con el primo de Alessandra, Albus- sonrió Scorpius.

-Es extraño que Avril no haya venido a su "visita vespertina"- observó Albus.

-Su papá está aquí, se olvida hasta de mí. No te lo tomes a mal, pequeño Alby.

-Son muy unidos, ¿no? En cuanto el partido terminó, corrió a abarazarlo- Albus rió un poco para continuar-: Evan pensó que iba a abrazarlo a él. Se vio tan decepcionado.

-Pobre Evan, maldita sea- rió Scorpius a la par-. Y sí, probablemente Avril no te haya hablado del tema porque es algo que no sé... le cuesta mucho expresar, por así decirlo. A grandes rasgos, no se lleva muy bien con la tía Pansy porque son polos opuestos, completamente. La teoría mía y de mi padre es que pelean tanto que por eso prefiere estar todo el tiempo con nosotros. No me quejo, no me puedo imaginar un momento de mi vida sin que estemos codo a codo. La adoro y mis hermanas también. Mis padres, ni decirlo. Por eso mismo, cuando su padre está aquí, el mundo deja de existir.

-Vaya- suspiró Albus-. Es extraño, ya que no la puedo imaginar sin sonreír.

-Albus, Albus, Albus- suspiró Scorpius-. Necesitas aprender muchas cosas aún. Un momento, pequeño Alby, ¿Avril te gusta?

-No digas tonterías, Malfoy.

-Bien. Oye, me besé con Rebecca McLaggen antes del partido, creo que me dio suerte.

-¿Fue tu primer beso?

Scorpius soltó una carcajada.

-¡Claro que no, Albus! ¡Di mi primer beso a eso de los cuatro años o algo así!- siguió riendo el Malfoy.

Albus no sabía qué decir, estaba apenado.

-Espera, ¿tú no has besado a nadie, pequeño Alby?- repuso Scorpius, con una ceja levantada.

-Pues, no.

-¡Te conseguiré a alguien! ¡A muchas chicas les pareces lindo!

-No me interesa hacerlo, Scorpius. En serio.

-Es tu decisión- se encogió de hombros el rubio-, pero cuando quieras lo haré.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó Albus riendo-. ¿Besarme o conseguir a alguien que me bese?

-Dímelo tú- Malfoy puso sus manos en su barbilla angelicalmente y agitaba sus pestañas como si tratara de imitar una chica.

Albus le arrojó una almohada.

-Eres un imbécil- declaró Albus.

-Mi primer beso fue con Avril, por cierto.

-Lo supuse- rodó los ojos el Potter.

-Y también he besado a Krystal, aunque no lo creas y a ella no le gusten los hombres. Dos veces. Pero creemos que el que cuenta fue el que nos dimos la noche antes de venir aquí. Te contaré la historia aunque no haya mucho que contar. Ambas estaban en mi casa, se quedaron a dormir, sus padres les llevarían sus baúles por la mañana. Estábamos cansados porque jugamos quidditch casi todo el día, y aburridos, un poco. Krystal dijo que quería jugar verdad o reto, Avril le preguntó en su turno si nunca había tenido curiosidad por un chico, pasó y seis turnos después nuevamente le tocó Avril a Krystal, Kryss dijo reto y Avril le dijo que me besara. El primero fue muy corto, nos separamos y nos dimos uno mejor. Nos habíamos besado dos años antes casi bajo las mismas circunstancias, pero fue un piquito de dos segundos. Eso fue todo. Pero, Kryssie se vengó después. Te ahorraré la pregunta otra vez: retó a Avril a besarla.

-Vaya, ustedes realmente están locos.

-Además Albus, pensé que era obvio que yo ya había dado mi primer beso. En la novatada me hicieron besar a Avril.

-Yo no sé nada de la novatada. Yo estaba colgado de los zapatos del candelabro de la sala común y vomité por casi una hora después de que me bajaron, ¿lo recuerdas?

Scorpius estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Entonces el vómito por el que hicieron deslizarse a Derwin Ashter y Evan fue el tuyo?- preguntó sin poder dejar de reír.

-Supongo, no lo sé. Yo quise huir, entonces Daynee Ericksen me tomó del cuello de la camiseta y me hizo escalar el librero, y me dijo que si tiraba un sólo libro tendría un castigo. No lo hice, pero cuando terminé fue cuando nos arrastraron al baño de Myrtle a supuestamente darle un baño a la señora Norris.

-Eso fue épico.

-¡Fue una mierda!

-Una mierda épica y divertida.

La puerta fue abierta, Scorpius ni siquiera volteó y arrojó una de sus sábanas al espacio entre ambas camas, después hizo lo mismo con la almohada que Albus le había lanzado minutos atrás.

-Ya cállate Albus, ya llegó Avril.

-¿Hablaban de mí, acaso?- inquirió la Zabini tirándose sobre la sábana en el suelo.

-Sí, de lo mal que nos caes.

-Uy, claro que sí- rió Avril.

-Cuéntanos: ¿mi padrino ya se fue o sólo te dignaste a honrarnos con tu presencia?

-Por supuesto que mi papá ya se fue. Tus padres se quedaron hablando con mi mamá, me aburrí, así que vine aquí con ustedes porque Krystal está perdida con sus hermanos y Evan me llamó bonita delante de todos y eso no me gustó. Por cierto, Albus, me crucé con tu madre antes de bajar a las mazmorras. Estuve a punto de decirle que no mordemos y que nunca te hemos hecho nada malo, pero me contuve a pesar de cómo me miró.

-No le hagas caso- repuso Albus-. Yo me encargaré de eso después.

-Encárgate para las vacaciones de invierno. Porque estás invitado a la fiesta de Navidad de mi familia- canturreó Scorpius. Avril volteó a ver emocionada a Albus-. No es muy complicado, el veinticinco por la noche nos vestimos muy elegantemente, mi padre trae un grupo de música, a su coctelero de cabezera, a sus amigos, algunos socios y celebridades, el resto es bastante obvio.

-Gracias, supongo- sonrió Albus.

-Y en verano iremos a Australia a visitar al tío Theodore, también vamos a invitarte- dijo Avril.

-¿En verano iremos a Australia?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Sí, mi papá le dijo a mi padrino que tendría que ir a firmar un tratado por esas fechas- explicó Avril-, y mi padrino dijo que deberíamos ir todos porque hace dos años que no vemos al tío Theodore. Tu madre y la mía, y los padres de Kryss dijeron que sí, por lo que no se dijo más. Yo dije que quería invitar a Albus, también me dijeron que sí. Todo arreglado.

-Será un verano interesante- levantó las cejas Scorpius.

-Sólo será como una semana, no se emocionen.

-Ustedes también deberían ir a mi casa en verano- intervino Albus, arrastrando las palabras.

-Nosotros decimos que sí- respondió Scorpius-, pero tus padres son los que deben decirlo.

-Y mi mamá. Aunque bueno, es el menor de los problemas- aclaró Avril.

-Yo también iba a invitarlos- suspiró Scorpius.

-Una semana en Australia, otra en casa de Albus, otra en mi casa y otra en la Mansión- resolvió la Zabini.

-Y una en la Madriguera- dijo Albus, como si temiera la respuesta.

-De acuerdo- habló Scorpius despreocupado.

-Y mi cumpleaños es el treinta de agosto- mencionó Albus de nueva cuenta-. Haremos algo, pero aún no sé qué.

-El mío es el diez de julio, tal vez hagamos una pijamada masiva o algo así. O vayamos a ver un partido de la liga. Prefiero lo segundo- sonrió Scorpius.

-El mío es el ocho de abril, por lo que estaremos en Hogwarts. No habrá nada especial- rió Avril.

-Te festejarán en la sala común como a los demás que han cumplido años desde que iniciaron las clases, porque eres del montón- Scorpius esperaba un golpe o un reclamo, pero nunca pasó ya que Avril asintió con la cabeza.

-Quiero buscar a Bryce Hopkins para tomarme una foto con él- cambió el tema la rubia.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó Scorpius.

-Albus severus, ¿irás descaradamente en pijama a pesar de que son como las cinco de la tarde?- preguntó Avril divertida.

-Claro- Albus se puso de pie.

.

.

.

Cuando volvieron sin éxito ya que nunca encontraron a Bryce Hopkins, la fiesta en la sala común ya estaba a tope.

-¡Llegaron los héroes!- gritó Ezra Finnigan con la botella a la mitad en la mano. Muchos gritaron y voltearon a verlos-. ¡Que se queden!

-¡Estás loco!- le regañó Karol Jennings quien bailaba sobre la mesa del centro junto con otras dos chicas.

-¡Bueno, los dos principales! ¡Mis dos nuevos cazadores titulares!- Ezra puso las manos en alto y tiró de Scorpius y Avril, para después rodearles los hombros con sus brazos. Los menores estaban ensoñados.

-¡Está mejor!- respondió Karol otra vez, seguida de vitoreos de los demás en la fiesta.

Albus sólo se fue al Gran Comedor.

-¡Hay que iniciarlos!

-¡No vas a darles alcohol, Ezra!- le gritaron Alexa y Robert desde el otro extremo de la sala.

-¡No va a ser mucho! ¡Cinco segundos, algo muy simbólico!

Nadie le dijo nada, sin embargo, hubo vitoreos otra vez. Ezra los arrastró al sillón y todos voltearon a verlos expectantes.

Scorpius y Avril estaban emocionados, pero también tenían mucho miedo.

-¡Es whiskey de fuego!- anunció el capitán.

Ezra no dudó, y le tomó a Scorpius por la frente, haciendo que el menor abriera la boca. Empezó a vaciar el líquido de la botella. Toda la sala común, excepto por Alexa Murphy que miraba el acto desaprobatoriamenre, empezó la cuenta regresiva desde el cinco. Repitieron el tres bastantes veces, causando que Ezra se carcajeara. Cuando finalmente llegaron al cero, Ezra le agitó la cabeza y le levantó el brazo como si de una victoria se tratara. La sala común gritó, y coreó "Scorp" hasta que Ezra miró maliciosamente a Avril, quien estaba sorprendida aún por lo que había pasado en el último minuto.

-¡Es tu turno, Zabini!

Ezra no necesitó jalarla ni nada parecido, la misma rubia se había colocado bajo la botella con la boca abierta.

-¡Se le llama actitud!- gritó el capitán emocionado, empezando a dejar caer el whiskey. La cuenta empezó mucho después.

También le agitó la cabeza al terminar, levantó su brazo y también la sala coreó "Avril".

-¡Que repitan su beso!- gritaron entre la multitud.

Lo hicieron, sin dudarlo, provocando aún más gritos en la sala común.

-¡Basta! ¡A sus dormitorios!- Alexa Murphy se abrió paso hasta el sillón, jalando del cuello de la ropa a ambos, y arrastrándolos hasta sus pasillos.

.

.

.

Albus Potter llegó al Gran Comedor con la esperanza de que James asistiera a sus encuentros de sábado por la noche aunque él hubiera faltado los últimos dos sábados.

Suspiró pesadamente, agradecido, cuando vio a su hermano sentado a la mesa. Estaba acompañado, y no había podido distinguir que era por Rose. Cerró los ojos y pidió paciencia.

-Te lo dije- anunció la Granger-Weasley.

-¿Qué, Albus? Muchísimas gracias por honrarnos con tu presencia.

-¿Qué traen entre manos?- Albus pasó la mirada de su hermano a su prima lentamente mientras se sentaba.

-Queremos hablar contigo. Rose dijo que muy probablemente ahora sí vendrías ya que hay una fiesta en Slytherin y los de primero y segundo no pueden pasar.

-¿Sobre qué?- rodó los ojos el Potter menor.

-Por ejemplo, que no has ido a visitar a Hagrid desde hace un mes y está preocupado por ti- le encaró Rose.

-Los días que iba a visitarlo, ahora tengo entrenamiento.

-Puedes hacerle media hora en tu agenda, Albus.

-Estoy ocupado, muy. Tengo mucha tarea y quiero…

-No seas mentiroso- James alzó su tono de voz-. Te veo andar de acá para allá con tu grupito. No ves a Hagrid porque no quieres.

-Sólo di la verdad, Albus- intervino Rose con el ceño fruncido.

Albus tragó saliva y agachó la mirada.

-Siempre que le cuento algo me cuenta algo respecto a mi padre.

Albus no sabía qué esperar. Sólo lo dijo porque lo sentía. Así ha sido siempre, y por eso, comenzaron los problemas con Rose, y, consecuentemente, con el resto de sus primos.

Rose asintió con la cabeza, suspiró, y cerró los ojos.

-¿Le has dicho?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-No.

-Ese es uno de tus tantos problemas, Albus- habló James un poco más bajo-. Das las cosas por sentado. Crees que la gente piensa lo que tú y te creas ideas. Ya ni siquiera papá y mamá pueden intentar adivinar qué te cruza por la mente porque nunca dices nada al respecto, por lo que te digo, crees que la gente adivina lo que piensas. Por ejemplo, dime por qué has estado ignorando a Rose.

-¿La verdad?

-La verdad- Rose sonó resignada.

-Porque es insoportable, porque siempre está presumiendo sobre sus padres, porque sólo habla de ella.

-¿Y has hablado con Rose últimamente o se lo dijiste?

-Pues no.

-Ése es el problema, otra vez, Albus- James se masajeó las sienes y le dio un trago a el zumo de calabaza.

-Lo siento. A Scorpius no necesito decirle nada y…

-¡No saques a Malfoy a colación!- espetó el Potter mayor-. Basta. Siempre que te juntas conmigo aquí lo metes a la conversación por algo, ¿te gusta o algo parecido?

-Estupideces.

-Bien, sigue. Pero no metas a Malfoy- James dio otro trago a el zumo-. Ni a Zabini.

-Es eso. Creí que tendrías tus propios asuntos, Rose.

-He estado obligada a cambiar mi actitud- suspiró la Granger-Weasley-, me di cuenta de que alejaba a la gente y se hartaban de mí. He cambiado, Albus. Ahora sólo quiero recuperar tu amistad.

-Bien.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

-Supongo.

-Quiero que volvamos a ser amigos- repitió Rose.

Albus suspiró.

-Está bien- dijo antes de abrazarla, y que James sonriera.

.

.

.

James Potter entró a la biblioteca tranquilo y sintiendo un peso menos de encima. Ahora sólo tenía una preocupación.

-Vaya, James. Ya pensaba que no vendrías.

Alessandra Weasley cerró el libro que tenía entre sus manos desde hacía horas. Era el sexto que leía con respecto a la primera guerra mágica, y aún no se aburría. Decía que mientras más autores leyera, mayores perspectivas obtendría y mayor sería su conocimiento. Nadie lo entendía cuando lo decía.

-Estaba ocupado con Albus y Rose- Potter se sentó otra vez, frente a su prima. La miró fijamente mientras se quitaba los lentes que estaba obligada a usar para leer por lo mucho que se cansaba su vista.

-Bien, qué bien. Ahora vayamos al tema que nos interesa. Explícame lo que vi en el campo de quidditch el otro día.

-En primer lugar, ¿tú qué hacías en el campo de quidditch ese día?

-Estaba buscando a Tyler- explicó Alessandra sin quitarle la mirada insistente-. Supe que McGonagall lo escuchó decir "carajo" otra vez y lo castigó enviándolo a limpiar los vestidores. Pero no estaba. Mi hermano es un imbécil, sí, pero no tanto como tú queriendo evadir el tema.

-Estábamos aclarando las cosas.

-Explícitamente.

-Quería definirnos.

-¿Quién y tú?

-No me hagas decirlo.

-Tengo un pergamino aquí, James. Podría escribirle a la familia y te vas a la palabra favorita de mi hermano. Carajo, para que entiendas- repuso tras ver la cara de desentendido de James.

-Dominique y yo.

-¿Y qué querías definir?

Silencio.

Alessandra mojó la pluma en la tinta.

-Quería saber si Dominique sentía lo mismo que yo.

-¿Y qué sientes tú?

-Amor.

-Bien, gracias por admitirlo. Ahora, realmente no iba a enviar nada. No mientras te sacaba la sopa. Respeto tu privacidad y tus decisiones respecto al amor. Porque amor es amor, ¿o no?

-Así es- respondió James, titubeando.

-Si quieres comprar mi silencio, hay algo que debes hacer. Muy sencillo.

-¿Ser tu esclavo?

-No, James. ¿Cuándo es la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?

-Octubre.

-¿Y la siguiente a esa?

-Febrero.

-De acuerdo. Ahora es mi turno de confesar. Estoy saliendo, o algo así, con Krystal Goyle y su cumpleaños es en enero. Quiero regalarle algo no bonito, sino interesante. Que valga la pena. Te comisiono para que compres el regalo en la salida de octubre. Puedes decirle a Dominique, si quieres, no me interesa. Es lo único que te pido.

James tragó saliva y asintió.

.

.

.

¡Feliz primero de septiembre a todos!

No podía quedarme sin actualizar hoy3

Pasemos a lo otro que les quería decir. A principios del fic y a lo largo de él, se había mencionado que Scorpius tenía una hermana adoptada: Phoenix. Ya no es así, ya que ese personaje fue creado por alguien de quien era amiga antes (ella decidió que ya no fuera así de la noche a la mañana, sin una explicación), por lo que no me siento con el derecho de usarla. En fin, ya lloré por eso y ya no lo haré más. Por lo que tengo que volver a editar, wuju.

Gracias,

/nightmare has gone


End file.
